


I Want You to Look at Me

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bondage, Breeding, Bunny Kink, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Full Nelson, Gags, Glasses, Glove Kink, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use Of Haki, Kitty play, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: One night, Marco is missing from dinner, so Ace decides to bring dinner to him. He's surprised to see Marco wearing glasses and now he can't stop thinking about the way he looks. Now with additional chapter(s) including more miscellaneous MarcoAce PWP!1. I Want You to Look at Me2. A Visit to the Doctor3. The Night Shift4. A Present for You5. Hop To It6. Good Morning, Kitten7. Train Me, Commander8. Miss You
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 66
Kudos: 381





	1. I Want You to Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title for this is "blame mel" since she convinced me to make this on twitter. Or it could also be "sorry mel" since she had to hear my bs through this whole writing process lskdflskjf
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Marco is missing from dinner, so Ace decides to bring dinner to him. He's surprised to see Marco wearing glasses and now he can't stop thinking about the way he looks.

Encountering a giant Sea King was never exactly a fun experience for anyone involved. The creature could damage the ship and throw it off course. Overboard pirates and injuries were also definite possibilities (and no one wanted to see any of their brothers get swallowed whole but a Sea King).

Despite the risk, Ace could not deny the satisfaction of taking down one of those giant Sea Kings on his own. Long story short, the Whitebeard Pirates were having Sea King fillet for dinner tonight.

“Sea King fillet served with mango salsa over a bed of wild rice. How does that sound?” Thatch asked in a painstaking description of his plans for the meal.

“That sounds amazing, yoi,” Marco said.

Ace wasn’t paying too much attention (he wasn't a very picky eater anyway), but if Marco thought it was good, then it must be.

Imagine his surprise when Marco’s seat was nowhere to be seen when Ace arrived in the mess hall for dinner. Marco was usually pretty punctual. He always saved Ace a seat, which was reassuring, but tonight, Ace didn’t see him anywhere. It was impossible not to spot his distinct haircut even in a crowded mess hall and it was undoubtedly missing from the crowd.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he smiled. “Mar… Oh. It’s just you, Thatch.”

Thatch, clutched his hand over his heart, exaggerating offense. “My little brother, how could you?”

Ace ignored him. “Where’s Marco?”

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Thatch grumbled. “He’s probably in his room still.”

“Why?” Ace’s eyes widened. Marco seemed fine earlier. Did something happen? Was he okay?

“You’re pouting, dear Ace,” Izo chimed as he joined the conversation. 

“P-pouting? No! I’m not—”

“Why don’t you go show that to Marco instead? I’m sure he’ll appreciate it more than us. As cute as that face is, no one wants to see it at dinner.” He held two plates up and offered them to Ace. 

The meal did look delicious but on the other hand… “You know that’s not enough for me, right?” 

“Of course I know that,” Izo said, rolling his eyes. “This is just first servings for you and Marco. I’ll send a cart your way later.”

Ace just stared at him.

“Take a hint, fireball. Go check on your boyfriend.”

Cheeks red, Ace grabbed the plates and left the mess hall, making his way towards the Commanders’ hall.

“What was that all about?”

“Oh Thatch.” Izo pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Give them some alone time, won’t you?”

* * *

Ace couldn’t knock while holding both plates, so he kicked against the door, making sure that he wasn’t too forceful. “Marco, are you in here?”

The door opened and Ace's brain short-circuited. 

“Ah, is it time for dinner already?” Marco said. He leaned against the doorframe with his arm. “Ace?”

Ace barely heard him. He was too preoccupied staring. Marco was wearing glasses.

Marco was already an attractive man. He wore his shirt open 24/7 to show off those wonderfully solid abs— not to mention that his dick was incredible (Ace was really lucky). Ace already thought he was worthy of drooling over (as embarrassing as it was to admit), but now seeing Marco in glasses overwhelmed his brain. The rectangular frames drew attention to his beautiful eyes and his strong jawline.

Damn.

Marco chuckled. He pried one of the plates from Ace’s hands and stepped aside to let him in. “Got something to say, Fire Fist?”

“Did I say that out loud?” Ace groaned as he followed Marco into his room. There was a stack of half-finished paperwork on Marco’s desk. His favorite pen was still out as well.

“You did.” Marco was still smirking, but Ace found that he was never able to stay mad or annoyed at the man when he used that tone.

It was pretty hot.

“Let’s eat?” Ace didn’t realize that he phrased it as a question, but it was his best bet to change the subject. 

They sat across from each other on the bed, balancing their plates on their laps. Thatch’s fancy mango salsa went perfectly with the fillet, but now, Ace had other things on his mind. He didn’t mind eating in silence with Marco. Just being near him was comforting, but this situation was completely distracting. He couldn’t help glancing up at Marco’s face every now and then.

And Marco definitely noticed considering he looked Ace straight in the eyes whenever he glanced his way.

How come he had never seen Marco in glasses before? Maybe he only wore it for paperwork? But that didn’t make any sense either. Ace had seen him doing paperwork before. No matter what the case was, he knew it made Marco look professional. He could easily imagine Marco sitting behind his desk in his office at the infirmary, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

_“Did you come in here for a check-up, Ace?” he would ask. “I’d be happy to give you a private exam as your boyfriend.”_

_Fuck. Ace knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the combination of Marco in glasses and gloves, but his mind pleaded for the image anyways. Marco would lay him out across the desk as he fingered him open all while forcing him to stare right into his eyes._

_“I’m your doctor, Ace. You need to follow my lead, understand?”_

_Ace couldn’t get the picture of Marco’s face out of his mind. Those glasses were driving him crazy. “Yes, Marco! Yes!”_

“Ace? You’re not eating at your usual pace,” Marco commented, snapping Ace out of his fantasy. 

Ace tried not to choke on his food. On a normal occasion, he consumed his meals with gusto, but he had been so enamored with Marco and his glasses that he had been taking too many pauses when eating. There was still a single bite left on his plate.

Marco reached over to his plate and grabbed the final piece. 

“Hey.” Before he could say anything else, Marco held it up to Ace’s lips. “Are you serious?”

“Very.”

“This is not really that sexy.”

“If you finish eating, then I’ll make it sexy.”

If you asked Ace how he ended up in Marco’s lap with Marco’s calloused fingers pressing into his mouth, he wouldn’t know how to explain it. 

“Look at me, Ace,” Marco said. Damn him. He was definitely forcing him to focus on those glasses. He couldn’t even complain about it. “Suck.”

Ace let out a whine as he closed his mouth around Marco’s fingers, focusing on how his fingertips dragged over his tongue. He swirled his tongue against the digits. “Good.” It was like Marco was trying to fuck his mouth with just his fingers. It didn’t feel like it should have been as pleasurable as it was, but Ace just wanted to melt.

“Get ‘em nice and wet.” 

Ace felt his dick twitch. Fuck. He knew Marco was planning something and he just couldn’t wait. He tried his best to speak, but Marco scolded him again. “It’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.”

He tapped Marco’s wrist and Marco pulled his fingers away. “I said please!”

Marco pressed a kiss against Ace’s hand and Ace practically jumped up to finally strip his shorts off.

“I think I should finish my paperwork first, don’t you think?” Marco asked, teasing Ace with every word.

Ace jaw dropped. Marco made his way back to his desk and settled into his chair. 

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” Ace protested. 

“You’re free to stay and finish if you’d like. Or,” Marco pushed his chair back, “you can come here instead.”

Ace eyed the space underneath Marco’s desk. It didn’t exactly look like a comfortable fit, but it would have to do. “You owe me,” Ace muttered as he crawled under the desk and settled between Marco’s legs. “You fucking owe me.”

“I didn’t ask you to do this, you know.” Marco grinned down at him. “But this way we’re both happy, hm? Wait for my permission, Ace.”

Ace didn't even realize that Marco had undone his sash and unzipped his pants until his face was against his dick. He was about to put his mouth back to work until he remembered Marco’s words. He bit his lip to hold in another whimper.

“Good.” Marco didn’t stop his praise even as Ace pressed his lips against his cock. No wonder Ace loved this. He wanted to hear Marco praise him like that more and more. “You’re amazing at this, Ace. I’d keep you here forever like this if I could. Would you like that? If I made you do this every time I have paperwork?”

Marco always had a lot of paperwork. If that was the case, Ace would have to do this every single day. He couldn’t even find the will to even raise a protest to such an embarrassing idea. His mouth was preoccupied and he didn’t want to stop. Marco was dripping precum against his face and Ace was thirsty.

“I want you to look at me when you choke on me,” Marco demanded.

“My gag reflex is better than that,” Ace purred, but he was silenced as soon as he made eye contact with Marco. Those damn glasses.

Marco ran his hand through Ace’s hair before gripping it hard. “If you have time to be mouthy, then you have time to use that mouth properly.”

Fuck. This was hot. Maybe he would take up Marco’s offer to do this more often. He bobbed his head as he took more of Marco’s length in, focusing on the way it slid against his throat. Seeing Marco in glasses made him want to follow his every word, but maybe he could still make Marco fall apart like this.

To his frustration, beyond the praise, Marco didn’t seem too fazed. He still had that stupid smirk on his face. “Eye contact, Ace. You look so wonderful.”

By now, Ace was certain that Marco had figured out how he felt about those glasses and the blond was definitely exploiting the hell out of it.

Marco pulls out and Ace whines again. He hates how needy he sounds, but it’s not exactly wrong. “You… you weren’t even doing paperwork, were you?”

“Well, I was cleaning some things up,” Marco said. He moved back so Ace could stand and see that Marco had cleared the desk. Ace gasped when he felt Marco’s spit-slicked cock against his back. Marco reached around Ace's waist to unbuckle Ace’s belt. “Shame I couldn’t make a mess out of your face though. I know you love to look so pretty for me.”

“Fuck, Marco.”

“On the desk. Face me.”

Okay. So maybe— just maybe— it turned him on to see Marco, still fully dressed and in his glasses, staring him down like that while he was naked. He watched as Marco pulled the lube out from the bedside table. He’d been waiting to feel those fingers inside of him ever since Marco forced them into his mouth.

Marco pressed the bottle of lube into Ace’s hand then sat back down. 

“What are you—” 

“You’re smart, Ace,” Marco interjected. “I’m sure you can figure it out.” He reached up to adjust his glasses. “Remember. Look at me. Look at me as I watch you prepare yourself for my cock.”

It wasn’t the first time that Marco made Ace prepare himself. _“I think you actually like being watched, don’t you?”_ Marco had once remarked. Ace couldn’t exactly deny it, especially now and especially because of how hot Marco looked in his glasses. It was hard to pour the lube over his fingers when he had to focus on keeping eye contact with Marco, but he did it. He wanted to follow Marco’s orders. He wanted to please him. 

He wasn’t as skilled at this as Marco was— it was even harder with Marco watching— and his fingers weren’t as long, but he still stretched himself open as best as he could in his position. He started with one finger then pushed in a second one.

“You’re going to need to do better than that if you want to take me in. Although… I’m sure you’d love that.”

Ace pushed a third finger in and crooked his fingers deep inside. “Marco!” 

Marco stood up and moved towards Ace, who kept his eyes locked with Marco’s. If he looked away, he would have noticed that Marco grabbed the bottle of lube. He only realized it once two more fingers pushed in alongside his own. 

Marco hummed (much too casually for Ace) as he scissored his fingers apart, stretching Ace even further. “Is it too much for you, Ace?”

Ace shook his head, too busy trying— and failing— to hold in yet another moan. 

“I think I could stretch you open until your hole is gaping and you would still want more.”

Ace grit his teeth. “J-just… just put it in already.”

“Needy, aren’t we?” Marco mused. He withdrew his fingers and Ace followed suit, frantically presenting himself by pulling his cheeks apart. Marco was the one who broke their long-held eye contact to stare at Ace’s twitching hole. He pushed the head of his erection inside. “So needy for my cock.”

“Stop talking and just fuck me,” Ace said breathlessly, locking his legs around Marco’s waist, pushing him in as deep as he could go. He didn’t even bother holding in another cry when he felt Marco’s balls resting against his ass. 

His eyes started to fall closed so he could anchor himself through the pleasure, but then Marco clicked his tongue. “Keep your eyes on me or I won’t move. Understand?”

Ace nodded as he desperately clutched at Marco’s shoulders with shaky hands. Marco seemed to accept this as an adequate answer. He pulled out ever so slowly, letting Ace feel the way he stretched him open before thrusting back in at a rapid pace immediately. 

Ace didn’t know what to focus on: the way Marco kept hitting his prostate every time he pushed into him or the smug look behind Marco’s glasses. He was already a ness, precum dripping against his stomach. 

“You like my glasses, don’t you?” Marco asked as if he wasn’t buried deep inside of Ace. “I would have shown these to you sooner if I knew you’d be so compliant. Such a good boy for me.”

He couldn’t even form proper words— not that he would be able to deny it. Marco looked amazing in his glasses and Ace wished he would wear them all the time. 

“Kiss me!” Ace pleaded, trying to pull Marco closer.

They finally broke their eye contact when Marco pressed close to grant Ace’s wish. It felt as if they were melting into each other as they kissed. Ace closed his eyes to drink in the bliss, almost breaking their kiss with a gasp when he felt Marco’s fingers wrap around his dick.

“You love my cock even more though, don’t you?”

He had called Ace good and compliant, but Ace couldn’t even wait for permission before he came. His mind went blank as Marco continued moving side of him, missing the way Marco’s cock twitched as he emptied his seed inside of him. “Love you,” Ace babbled quietly. “Love you.”

His mind still felt hazy when he felt Marco’s wet fingers against his lips. Marco didn’t even have to say a thing. Ace obediently cleaned his own semen off of Marco’s fingers, staring right back into Marco’s eyes.

“You’re so amazing, Ace,” Marco praised. He slipped out of him and lifted Ace up to carry him to the bed.

Ace squeezed his hand. “Want to cuddle.”

Marco kissed his forehead. “Let me clean up first.”

“Can’t you just use the plug?”

“My, how bold of you.” 

Marco squeezed his hand back. Ace smiled, but as Marco started to clean up, he fell asleep, drooling onto the pillow.

* * *

When Ace awoke, he was curled up against a very familiar chest. He cuddled even closer, humming happily as he peered up at Marco.

Of course, he was still wearing his glasses. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing.” He traced a finger over Marco’s chest. “You’re still wearing those?”

“I thought it would be a nice surprise for you.”

“I dunno. Maybe I still need a break.”

“Well I have work to do in the infirmary today,” Marco said, taking Ace’s hand in his own. “You’re more than welcome to join me in my office later.”

Ace grinned. "Don’t tempt me." 

On the inside, he was already screaming yes.


	2. A Visit to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has some work to do in his office in the infirmary. Ace decides to pay him a special visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than the original lmao! But I put a lot of work into this as cheesy and awful as it is, so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> (Welcome to part 2, aka Blame mel 2 electric boogaloo)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace stared at the cart outside of Marco’s room when the realization hit him. “My food!”

He really had passed out quickly last night if he had forgotten about the rest of his dinner. Thankfully, his firepower gave him a quick and easy way to reheat cold meals instantly. It wasn’t as good as when it was still fresh, but it was still delicious.

Of course, it was a plus that he could eat in bed too, especially after such a fun (to say the least) romp last night with Marco. Marco would probably scold him if he didn’t clean up properly, but Ace decided that he would take care of it later. 

Since they were docking that day, Marco had already started his work. Ace had his own duties to attend to, but Marco insisted that he rest.

_“You’re spoiling me, you know,” Ace remarked with a roll of his eyes. “You shouldn’t show favoritism, Commander.”_

_“You say that, and yet you’re still gonna tease me like that?”_

_“I can have my own fun.”_

_“As you wish, Ace.” Marco ruffled his hair. “I'm making you take my next night shift with me if you really think I’m playing favorites.”_

_“Ooh, kinky.”_

Thinking about the way Marco’s cheeks flushed made Ace grin in satisfaction. Marco had run the show yesterday, exploiting Ace’s flustered state over his glasses to dominate him. Ace had gone along with every single word. By the seas, it all felt so spectacular. Sex with Marco was always amazing to some capacity, but Ace knew that he wouldn’t be able to shake the thoughts of the previous night any time soon. 

Just thinking of Marco’s suggestion from the previous night made him squirm. 

_“You’re amazing at this, Ace. I’d keep you here forever like this if I could. Would you like that? If I made you do this every time I have paperwork?”_

He thought of the way it felt to kneel like that just for Marco in such an enclosed space. The desk in his room wasn’t exactly the best place to be for an extended period, especially if he was focused on other “activities,” but he knew that the space under Marco’s desk in his private office in the infirmary would definitely be more comfortable.

It was so easy to imagine that and it was even easier to imagine what Marco would say to him in that position. 

_“You could stay here all day, hm? Letting me use that pretty little mouth like it’s my own personal toy?”_

_Ace wouldn’t even try to respond, too busy taking in the taste, the scent, the feel of Marco’s cock inside of his mouth. Was it something that he wanted, even if it meant lowering himself to such an embarrassing position? Absolutely. Marco would be good to him. He could be rough, but Ace loved it and it was always worth it in the end._

It didn’t take long at all for Ace to get hard just from his filthy thoughts. They had only gone one round the previous night, but usually, they both lasted for much longer. Ace was young and energetic and Marco’s powers provided him a wealth of stamina. 

Today, he was going to fulfill that fantasy no matter what. It wouldn’t hurt if he also decided to take liberties with his attire, right?

* * *

It was always strange whenever the ship was quiet in the middle of the day. There were so many people on board and it felt like something was always happening, but that all changed when they were docked. Most people would head ashore or take advantage of the peace and quiet to take a nap. There was also Marco, who stayed behind to make sure all the chores and paperwork were done before heading deciding if he would head out or not. Sure, Ace didn’t know for sure that Marco was still in his office, but he decided to take the risk anyway. At least none of the nurses were in.

That just meant that they could be as loud as they wanted.

Ace made his way through the infirmary and into Marco’s office, pressing his back against the door when he closed it behind him.

“Oh, Ace, You haven’t…” Marco trailed off when he looked up from the papers on his desk. 

It felt good to have the upper hand for once. “Haven’t what, Marco?”

Marco still seemed to be at a loss for words. He looked Ace over. Ace stood still, waiting for that stunned expression to wear off. “You’re really going to play innocent?” It was only a matter of time before Marco pounced.

“I assume you like the outfit?”

“That can hardly be called an outfit,” Marco said dryly. He stood up and walked over to the other side of his desk, leaning against it as he continued to stare. “Turn around.”

Ace obeyed, pressing his hands against the door. It was like he could physically feel Marco’s gaze against his body.

“You walked all the way over here like this?” Marco asked. Ace felt a strong hand press against his hip, smoothing over the pleated red microskirt that covered pretty much nothing at all. Marco’s hands slipped underneath. Ace squeaked when he grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart. “Fuck.”

Ace panted when he felt Marco tap against the plug Ace put in before coming. “I got impatient.”

Even though the hallways had been relatively empty, making his way to the infirmary from the Commander’s Hall had been quite the trial. He had been hard from both his dirty fantasy and fingering himself open and he had to focus on keeping the plug in too.

Marco moved away, but not before smacking his hand against Ace’s ass. Ace knew it would come to this. He already loved it.

“I might just have to punish you for that then.” 

In Ace’s opinion, having to suck Marco off under his desk was hardly a punishment. His fantasy was playing out exactly how he wanted. He had taken quite a liking to this position from yesterday. He could wait a bit longer to be filled if it meant doing this. 

“Stay still.” Marco wasn’t looking down at Ace, but he occasionally gave him a command. Ace was happy to comply. It was always exhilarating to take Marco’s length all the way in, nose pressed against those blond hairs as he was forced to just take in his scent and think about how he might choke if he didn’t focus on breathing properly. 

Ace hummed in an attempt to rile Marco up. He was rewarded by a hand grabbing his hair harshly. “I’m gonna use your mouth. Get to work so I can cum all over that pretty face of yours.”

The hand in his hair served as a reminder of who was really in charge, but Ace didn’t mind it one bit. He pulled off with a pop, nuzzling against the wet length before swirling his tongue around the tip. Marco demanded that Ace keep his hands on his thighs, but Ace felt that he could more than make up for it with his mouth alone. He acted on pure instinct, sliding his tongue over Marco’s cock or bobbing his head as he sucked, doing anything to make Marco respond. 

“Such a slut for my cock. Using your mouth for my pleasure? Putting a plug in your little hole so you’re ready for it? You’re so impatient. You better take your punishment like a good boy.” 

Ace let out a muffled moan. Well, that certainly was a response. He couldn’t exactly deny it, especially with his mouth stuffed full. He felt Marco twitch, so he pulled away and closed his eyes, whimpering as he felt the warmth of Marco’s semen on his forehead and cheeks. 

Without even giving him a break, Marco pushed his chair back. “Come here and don’t you dare clean yourself off.”

Marco’s gaze was undoubtedly one of hunger. He beckoned Ace with his hand, a silent demand. Ace climbed into his lap, gasping happily when Marco started to tug on the toy inside of him. “You’re going to sit on my cock,” Marco whispered into his ear, finally removing it. 

Ace nodded desperately, pushing himself up to position his hole above Marco’s still hard cock. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he lowered himself slowly, trying to savor every inch of that slow stretch.

Then Marco grabbed his hips and slammed Ace down.

Ace screamed, feeling the heat of lust pulse in his core. He felt so full. He loved it.

He clutched Marco’s shoulders, trying to get leverage to move, but then he was stopped when Marco spanked his ass again. “Don’t move.”

“But--”

“This is your punishment, Ace.” As if to accentuate his words, he smacked his hand against his butt again. Ace jolted, chasing that touch. He wanted more. “You’re going to sit there and stay quiet while I finish up this last piece of paperwork.” 

Ace bit his lip, trying not to moan at how the head of that hot length inside of him pressed right up against his prostate. How was he supposed to resist?

Marco rested his head against Ace’s jaw and started to write on a piece of paper as if this were an everyday occurrence. Ace wanted to protest so bad, but he knew that would only make things worse for him.

So this is what Marco meant by punishment. He should have known that Marco wouldn’t let him off easy. He tried his best not to move, but he couldn’t help squirming in place every so often, desperate for friction. “Stop,” Marco would scold, punctuating his words with another slap. “The more you try to distract me, the more you have to wait.”

Ace didn’t know how much time passed. There was no way it had been that long, but Ace felt like hours passed instead of minutes. He felt so, so full, but it still wasn’t enough for him. He wore this tiny skirt for a reason: to rile up Marco and get him to fuck his brains out. He had a feeling that his punishment was far from over. 

“Since you decided to visit me in my office, I took the liberty of writing up a form for your appointment today.”

It took Ace a moment to process that statement, too busy focused on the cock deep inside of him. “Ah… appointment?”

Marco squeezed his ass and lifted Ace up. Ace whined, tightening his grip on Marco’s shoulders and trying his best to move back down to get filled once again. Staying still had been such torture, but he fell apart when Marco’s hot length left his needy hole. “Please, Marco! No!” he cried out, trying to hold in a sob by biting down on Marco’s shoulder. Blue flames burst from the bite mark. 

“So desperate to be filled. I’ll have to write this down, you know.” Marco spun him around and forced him to stand, hands planted against the desk. He gripped his hair, forcing him to look downwards. It took a second for Ace’s vision hazy from tears, but finally, he realized what was in front of him.

It was a clean patient form. His name was on it. 

He didn’t know if Marco had figured out what he was thinking from yesterday or if they just had similar fantasies, but the anticipation made his shaky legs feel weaker than they already were. 

“You’re acting up, so I thought I’d start a fresh form for our... private sessions,” he practically purred into Ace’s ear. “Is that alright with you?”

“Y—yes,” Ace answered breathlessly.

When Marco’s warmth left his side. Ace looked up to see him standing in front of a cabinet of supplies. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Marco as he took out a pair of latex gloves. 

He pulled them on slowly as if to tease Ace, securing the gloves with the snapping sound of latex against his wrists. “Yes, what, Ace?”

Marco didn’t have to clarify for Ace to answer obediently. “Yes, doctor.”

The touch of latex against his skin was unusual, but not unwanted. Those were still undoubtedly Marco’s skilled hands against his body, tracing along his tattoo. “You’ve been acting up,” Marco said. He reached over to straighten Ace’s elbows. “Do you have any conditions you haven’t told me about?”

“Shouldn’t— ah. Shouldn’t you tell me? You’re… the doctor here, aren’t you?”

His words earned him another smack, but it was worth it if you asked him. “Cheeky.”

“Shouldn’t we use a proper examination table, doctor?” Ace suggested. He knew the nurses would absolutely kill them (mainly Ace) if they ever found out about it, but it would drive his fantasy from last night home.

“I think this is a fine position for you,” Marco answered instead (though Ace felt as if he should have expected the subtle no anyway). “I have such easy access to this pretty little hole of yours, after all.” He pushed his fingers against the rim of Ace’s entrance, uncapping a bottle of lube with his other hand (Ace was much too distracted to ask Marco why he had that in his office). “I’ll be examining you down here.”

Finally, he pushed a finger in. Ace still felt so empty. He wanted to beg for more, he was already prepared enough after all, but he knew Marco would drag it out even more if he did. 

His breath hitched when Marco’s finger briefly brushed up against his prostate. 

“Get used to that feeling.” That was the only warning Ace got, before Marco pushed in another two fingers, hitting that spot again right away. Ace let out another embarrassing groan as Marco massaged his fingers against those nerves. “You see, Ace, I’m very good at what I do.”

Ace nodded in agreement. “You’re the best, doctor!”

“You’re so sensitive here.”

If Ace was thinking straight, he would have fired back a protest. _“Of course it’s sensitive. That’s my prostate, you asshole!”_ But as it stood, he could only hum.

“You seem rather happy about that. Maybe I don’t need to help you at all?” Marco asked. 

Ace knew exactly what he meant by that. He opened his mouth, but Marco withdrew his fingers. “Wait! Please fill me back up!” 

“You’re cleared for treatment.” Marco trailed a gloved finger along Ace’s spine, making him shiver. “I just want to make sure I have your… enthusiastic consent.” _Beg. Make it a show for me._

Ace wiggled his hips enticingly, pleats of the skirt brushing over his skin. He knew that Marco loved to watch him do this, especially when he was so needy. “I want—”

“Just want?”

“Need! I need you to fill me with your cock, doctor!” Ace begged. He let the dirty words roll off his tongue without much thought at all. All he knew was that he needed to get wrecked until he couldn’t think anything at all. “Please, please fuck me! You— you’re my doctor, aren’t you? So please! Give it to me!”

It felt like it happened in an instant: one moment, he was empty and desperate, then the next, he was filled completely. He didn’t even notice that he had let out a scream. 

“Careful, my noisy little patient,” Marco said. He ground his hips against Ace’s, but he didn’t move any more than that. “Can’t let anyone know about your special treatment. What a shame. I’d love to parade you around like this and show everyone who you belong to.”

If anyone ever saw Ace in such a tiny skirt all covered in Marco’s cum, he would definitely die of embarrassment, yet, mind caught up in the lust of the moment, Ace couldn’t disagree. 

“You want me to move?”

He nodded.

“Too bad.” Marco pulled out, the head of his length tugging at the rim. “I think you should move. Fuck yourself on my cock, Ace.”

Ace was too focused on feeling good that he obeyed immediately, pushing back onto Marco’s dick. “Good boy,” Marco praised. “Keep it up.”

It was hard to set a pace that was even remotely fast enough for him with his legs shaking so much, but he kept chasing that pleasure, focusing on the way Marco’s cock dragged against his inner walls. Marco always stretched him so good, so perfectly. Nothing else could fill him as good as Marco could. 

“Faster.” He started to spank Ace again, and this time, he wouldn’t stop. “Now!”

“I can’t!” Ace sobbed. His fingers clutched at the desk to try and anchor himself, but he couldn’t find that pace, couldn’t make Marco’s cock hit his prostate. “Need you!”

“I’ll take care of you.” Ace stilled when Marco finally grabbed his hips. “I’m your doctor, after all.” 

Marco showed no mercy, pounding into Ace at a fast tempo right away. Despite Marco’s earlier warning, Ace didn’t even attempt to hold in his noises. “Right there, doctor!” He moaned and begged for Marco’s cock just like the man wanted. He kept moving his hips back as best as he could with Marco’s hands gripping bruises into them, driving him even deeper inside. Every thrust was positively heavenly. “Don’t stop!”

“Don’t worry, Ace.” Ace twitched around him. “I won’t stop until my job is done.” Marco grabbed Ace’s hard length with a gloved hand. “Now be good for me.”

That was all it took for Ace to reach orgasm, splattering cum over Marco’s desk, but despite that, Marco continued to pump his hand, fucking Ace into oversensitivity. “Mar— CO!” He clenched his teeth and tried his best to push his thoughts away from the overwhelming sensations. He failed. His elbows gave out and he whined when he felt Marco’s dick hit his sensitive prostate. 

“I’m gonna fill this tight little hole of yours,” Marco growled. With one final thrust, Marco gasped and emptied himself. Ace whimpered. It was so good that he thought he would pass out.

The only sound in the office was that of their heavy breathing as Marco slid out of Ace. “So pretty,” he said, eyes fixed on Ace’s dripping hole. 

Ace could only lie there. He was sure that Marco had fucked every single coherent thought out of his brain.

Marco lifted him up, sitting down as he held Ace in his arms. “How are you feeling, Ace?” Marco asked before pressing a kiss against his sweat-soaked locks.

“Give… give me a second,” Ace said, still trying to catch his breath. “I’m still trying to think about something that isn’t your dick. Holy shit. You’re amazing.” He reached up to trace a finger across Marco’s chest. 

“I don’t think you should stop yet.” Marco paused to grind up against Ace. He was hard again. “After all, it’s my professional opinion that you still need _treatment._ ” Fingers ran over his thighs, gathering the seed that had leaked out and pushing it back inside.

Ace’s breath hitched. “Fuck yes.”

* * *

Ace soon lost count of how many rounds they went, but he just kept begging for more. By the end of it all, he had been stuffed full and plugged up with the very toy he started this with. Damn if it wasn’t satisfying. 

After Marco cleaned them both off, they ended up cuddling on the couch in his office. Ace snuggled into Marco’s broad chest. “Hey, doctor.”

Marco chuckled. “You don’t have to call me that anymore, Ace.”

“But I want to,” he shot back. “I’m still sore, doctor. Can I have a kiss to make me feel better?” Ace grinned at him.

Marco smiled back, but he granted Ace’s wish nonetheless. 

“As much as I love you like this, how are we going to get you out of here looking like that?”

“Very carefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So maybe the night shift thing might have been a hint to another potential chapter? I might end up making this a miscellaneous Marco/Ace pwp thing. What do you think about that? Let me know in a Comment down below!
> 
> If you want to see some little stuff about my thought/writing process or if you have a request for something entirely new from me, then follow me on Twitter or check out my carrd!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


	3. The Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marco invites Ace to join him on watch that night, Ace doesn't realize just what Marco has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, originally, I didn't know what I was going to do with this, but then I thought of something and welp this is probably the most intense thing I've written? Also it's longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully, y'all like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes Ace forgot that people couldn’t understand him when he talked with his mouth full, but other times he realized that he just didn’t care enough to give a shit. 

“Ace, why do you insist on trying to talk like that?” Marco sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Ace pulled off of Marco’s dick, tongue lapping against the head. “I think it’s funny.”

“Are you really trying to have a serious conversation with me while you’re sucking my dick?”

He didn’t answer, instead choosing to wrap his lips around it again. The conversation could wait. There was something he wanted much more than answers right now. 

If anyone found out how many times he and Marco had gone at it within the past week, they would definitely never live it down. That or no one would never look either of them in the eyes ever again. Ace had no problem owning up to his sexuality, but he’d prefer not to deal with that humiliation. After all, on the Moby Dick, gossip spread faster than Ace’s very own flames. 

Still, that didn’t stop him from cornering Marco in one of the storage rooms.

 _“You couldn’t have waited until we were somewhere more private?”_ Marco had asked as Ace tugged on his belt.

_“You’re going to be the one without any pants on. Not me.”_

_“Brat.”_

Ace would insist that he needed his practice, though Marco would tell him that he got plenty of “practice” throughout this past week. On the other hand, Ace knew he would always give an enthusiastic “yes”. The hands gripping his hair were definitely sending him that message. For a moment, he wondered if anyone on the other side of the door would be able to hear him moaning and whimpering around Marco’s cock in his mouth. 

“Ah. You’re so messy,” Marco said, eyes trained on the shiny drool covering Ace’s chin. He smoothed his hands through Ace’s hair, pushing the sweat-soaked locks back. It was a rather hot day (they had just left a summer island), and this secret little meeting of theirs was only making things even hotter. “We can’t make a mess in here, Ace.”

He pulled away again, continuing to pump at Marco’s cock. “I know,” He opened his mouth.

“Fuck. You’re such a good boy for me.”

Ace wanted to lavish in the praise, but he didn’t get the chance to. In the next moment, the strangely sweet taste of Marco’s semen coated his mouth and covered his tongue. He wanted to swallow it down, but he waited patiently for Marco to finish.

“Good job,” Marco said. 

Ace finally swallowed, savoring the taste as it slid down his throat. He opened his mouth again to show that he got it all. “Couldn’t make a mess, right?”

“Are you just going to stay down there, or are you finally going to talk?” Marco offered a hand out to help Ace up.

“I dunno. I kinda like it down here,” Ace teased, pressing his cheek against one of Marco’s thighs.

“Ace.”

“Fine, fine.”

After Marco was clothed again, they sat atop one of the storage boxes side-by-side. “Were you actually asking me something earlier, or were you just trying to rile me up when you told me you had to talk to me?”

“A little bit of both.” Ace shrugged. “But I saw that you were on duty tonight. Am I still…”

“Joining me?” Marco finished. Ace’s cheeks flushed. It felt stupid to be embarrassed about his request considering that he had been on his knees mere minutes ago. “You told me I had to stop playing favorites, didn’t you?”

“So…?”

“Wait for me in the crow’s nest after dinner.”

Ace grinned and then leaned over to press a kiss on Marco’s cheek. “Sweet. Thanks, Marco!” 

He hopped off the crate, but before he could leave, Marco hooked a finger through one of his belt loops. “Make sure you come… thoroughly prepared.”

* * *

After dinner, Ace decided to hop in the shower, complying with Marco’s demand. He considered wearing another fun “outfit” this time too, but climbing up to the crow’s nest would feel much too awkward. 

“Marco?” Ace called out when he climbed to the top. Much to his surprise, no one was there. 

He huffed and sat down, back against the mast. He thought for sure he would be late, but Marco hadn’t even shown up yet? “Jerk,” he muttered.

A hand ruffled his hair. “I hope you’re not talking about me,” Marco said. He removed the satchel that was slung around his shoulder and set it on the ground with a heavy thump.

“You’re late.”

“I was right behind you, Ace.”

“I dunno,” Ace teased. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck. “I think you should make it up to me.”

In the next moment, Ace felt hands groping his ass. “That was the plan.”

This time, Ace was the one with his pants around his ankles. His hands gripped the edge of the crow’s nest as Marco got to work.

“I see you followed my instructions,” Marco commented. He hummed, spreading Ace’s cheeks apart. “Are you keeping watch?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ace responded, though it was far from the truth. He wiggled his hips. “Are you going to start yet or– ah!”

Ace gasped when he felt Marco’s tongue against his entrance. “Marco, wait!”

It was more than a strange feeling, but Ace didn’t hate it at all. He cleaned himself (as he did every time they planned something like this). Even so, he never would have expected something like this. “Holy shit. Holy shit,” he chanted, bucking back against Marco’s face. “You’re fucking me with– ah, with–”

Marco paused to finish Ace’s sentence for him. “With my tongue?” Ace just knew that he was smirking. “You like it, don’t you?”

He delved back in. Ace moaned when that warm tongue made its way back inside of him. Marco’s hand wrapped around his dick, moving torturously slow. He was sensitive. Such a new sensation was driving him close to the edge embarrassingly quickly. 

His tongue couldn’t reach like his dick or his fingers, but Marco could move his tongue in ways that couldn’t be achieved by those means. 

“Marco, I’m so close. I–”

He was cut off when he felt something lock around the base of his shaft. That fucking asshole.

Marco’s touch left him. Ace almost cried out, but then Marco’s hand covered his mouth. “People are trying to sleep, Ace,” he said. He pulled Ace over to the center of the crow’s nest. “I brought some more fun toys in this bag here for you. Why don’t we have some fun?”

He started to remove things from the bag. Ace’s jaw dropped wordlessly. 

The final item inside was a ball gag, which Marco was holding in his hand, but that was only the tip of the iceberg (and Ace would argue it was the tamest item). There was also a length of rope, a bottle of lube (of course), a sizable plug, some sort of remote, and the largest dildo Ace had ever seen in his life.

He just knew that he was about to be destroyed. The thing looked like it was the size of Ace’s forearm— maybe bigger and thick too. It was covered in ridges and bumps that were sure to make him scream. 

“Like it?” Marco trailed his fingers over it, hand settling on its sizable base. “You’re going to look so good with this stuffed in your ass, all filled up for me.”

Ace could only whimper and nod. 

“Get down here.”

He had to use both hands to slick the toy up with lube. A single one of his hands couldn’t fit around it. Even though Marco had taken up a position behind him to continue fingering him open, he wasn’t sure if that would be enough. Marco only confirmed these thoughts of his. “You’re going to love the stretch, gorgeous.” Ace shivered at the nickname. Marco kissed the nape of his neck, but then stood up and walked to Ace’s front. “I think you’re ready.”

Ace raised himself upon his knees and positioned himself above the tip. It hadn’t even penetrated yet, but he was already shuddering in anticipation. Just as he was about to push that intimidating dildo inside of him. Marco placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Our safe word?”

“Don’t… I don’t need it.” Sure, he was nervous, but he had made it this far. 

Besides, he couldn’t deny the curious anticipation of how it would feel to be stretched wider than he ever had before.

“Ace.”

“Hurricane.”

“That’s it.” Marco sat down across from him and waited for Ace to continue.

Ace bit his lip as he pushed the tip in, trying to keep in any noises. Their crewmates were asleep or inside, but the sound could carry. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would scream. The stretch already burned but in a pleasant kind of way. He hadn’t even fit the entire head of it inside of him yet). 

Marco reached out and intertwined Ace’s hands with his own. “Deep breaths, Ace. You can do it.”

Ace nodded, squeezing Marco’s hands as he pushed further down. He could feel every inch sliding slowly inside of him, filling him more and more. It felt like he was going to split in two, but he just kept pushing as Marco continued to whisper praise.

_You’re doing such a great job. You can take more. You love taking in that big cock, don’t you?_

Ace gasped when he felt the base of the dildo touch his ass. He almost couldn’t believe it, but he could definitely feel that this was real. “Mar– Marco, I feel– ah… it’s like it’s in my stomach.” He was choking on nothing but his own breath.

Marco moved their hands together and pressed them against Ace’s stomach. “Is that it right here?”

Ace whined, biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding. Marco pressed forward to kiss him, blue flames flickering between their lips to seal up the bite. “So full. So full.” Ace chanted.

“Are you alright?” Marco asked as he pressed their foreheads together. 

Ace nodded shakily. “Mm. Good.”

“Can you take more?”

Ace’s eyes widened. What could Marco possibly mean by “more?” He was already stuffed completely full.

As if reading his mind, Marco only answered him by presenting the rope.

Ace thought it was impossible to become more aroused than he already was, but somehow, having his arms bound behind his back did that. They both knew it was more of a symbolic gesture more than anything. Ace could easily break or burn the ropes, but he didn’t want to. He opened his mouth obediently after Marco finished tying the rope around his arms and hands, lips pressed against the ball gag as Marco secured it.

“And now for one last finishing touch.”

Ace had no way of asking Marco what he meant, but he only realized he had forgotten the remote until Marco held it in front of him and switched it on.

His scream was muffled by the gag as the toy started stirring deep inside of him.

“Oh? You came dry, didn’t you?”

Ace’s cock throbbed red (he was sure whoever invented damn cock rings was a sadist). He tried to use his quivering legs to move, but Marco grabbed a handful of his hair to still him. “No moving.” 

All he could do was sit there and take it. Everything was hazy and he couldn’t focus on anything at all except the fullness and that harsh rotating motion inside. On the other hand, he definitely noticed when Marco turned away.

“I think I should do my patrol before we finish up, don’t you?” he said, smugness dripping off of every single word. “Don’t worry. The batteries in that thing are brand new.”

Ace tried to beg him to turn back, but the gag prevented anything coherent. All he managed was some babbled noises before he was left alone in the crow’s nest, thinking about how he was fitted atop the toy like a mere sleeve. 

He should have known that Marco wouldn’t neglect his duty for him, but Ace was sure now that his invitation had been for this very purpose: to leave Ace in such a tortuous, yet pleasurable position. The Moby Dick was a big ship (even that descriptor was an understatement). Keeping watch from the crow’s nest wasn’t enough. They also had to patrol the ship to do their duty. Usually, the work was split up between several crew members, but Marco could handle it on his own.

Who knows how long it would take for Marco to come back and finally let Ace have his release?

Without the cock ring, he was sure that he would come immediately, even untouched. He knew that fucking himself on the toy that was shoved so deep inside would make things worse, but he wanted to move. He couldn’t explain why. Maybe the toy had already fucked his brains out. After all, the pleasure had overtaken Ace’s entire being. It was all he could think about as the thick head pressed against his walls, brushing over his prostate every so often only to vanish in the next second.

 _‘Need to cum. Need to cum. Need to cum,’_ Ace chanted mentally, breathing deep through his nose in a futile effort to focus on something else. He would say the words aloud if he could. No doubt Marco would have something to say about it if he heard those words.

 _“Already addicted to it?”_ Marco would ask. _“Your hole is probably ruined. You’re not gonna be satisfied with anything smaller than that, hm? We’re gonna have to go bigger next time.”_

There was a curious part of Ace. This was already so overwhelming. Could he even take something even bigger?

Ace felt himself blackout on occasion. Every single time, he was brought back to his senses when the toy hit against his sweet spot, stretching him even more through the rotations. Being gagged was probably for the best. His screams would have absolutely awoken the crew despite being high above in the crow’s nest. 

He didn’t know how long had passed when he saw a flash of blue behind his closed eyelids. A hand pushed his sweaty hair out of his face before lips pressed against his forehead. “Look at you. What a pretty sight.”

Ace tried his best to look into Marco’s eyes, but with yet another hard press against his sensitive walls, his eyes rolled upwards. The sensation stopped abruptly. Ace whined around the gag as Marco waved the remote in front of him

“Don’t scream now.” Marco unlatched the saliva-covered gag and freed Ace’s mouth (Ace didn’t even realize how much he had been drooling so much).

“Why did you st– oh– stop?” Ace whimpered, his legs were still shaking. He wanted to ride the cock even more now that the rotations had stopped. 

“Because I want to see you fuck yourself on it.” Marco returned to his earlier position sitting across from Ace as if he hadn’t just left for what could have been hours. He finally unzipped his own pants, jerking his dick almost lazily. “Go on. Maybe I’ll finally let you cum.”

He didn’t have to say anything more for Ace to start bouncing on it– at least, as best as he could with how big it was. It wasn’t exactly easy to move as fast as he wanted with the textured edges dragging against his insides, not to mention the thickness.

Marco tilted his head as if he were examining him. “You can do better than that. I want to see you take it every time.”

Ace pushed up further, letting out a deep breath when even just part of the toy left him. He felt strangely empty, despite being oh so full moments before. His legs burned from kneeling for so long, but he kept at it, thrusting himself back down with a shout. He repeated this motion– up, down, up, down– increasing his pace when he saw Marco stand up.

Marco pressed his cock against Ace’s cheek. It was a silent demand that Ace understood right away as he wrapped his lips around the head. “Don’t stop moving on your ‘little’ toy there, gorgeous.”

This was definitely better than their quickie during the afternoon, though Ace was sure he had the toy to thank for that. He wasn’t just filled from both ends but stuffed as he drooled around Marco’s cock. “I’m gonna cum right down your throat, yeah?” Marco grunted. He gripped Ace’s hair and started to pull him, using his mouth like a mere object to get off with. His movements made it hard for Ace to ride the dildo, but he obeyed and kept moving.

He couldn’t even do anything but take it when Marco twitched in his mouth and came inside, forcing Ace to swallow it all. He hadn’t realized how close Marco had been, but he was in no position to protest– not that he would want to.

Ace cock throbbed. Once again, he mentally cursed the damn restraints. He wanted nothing more than his own release, which he immediately voiced when Marco pulled out.

“Pl– oh god! Please, Marco! I wanna!” He sounded whiny and hoarse– absolutely pathetic– but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Want what, Ace?”

“I want to cum!” This time, he screamed, thoughts of waking up the crew gone from his mind. “It feels so good to be stretched like this, so, please! Let me cum!”

Without warning, Marco finally– _finally_ – removed the cock ring right as Ace thrust back down on the toy. He hit his prostate head-on and came instantly, covering both himself and Marco with his release. His jaw dropped open, but he was too far gone to remember if he actually let out another scream or not.

Ace’s whole body felt like jelly as he fell forward into Marco’s arms. He only knew that the toy slipped out once he felt a tug and felt empty in the next moment. 

Marco got to work undoing the ropes and then laid Ace in his lap as he cleaned up. “Do you want the plug?”

It took Ace a moment to process, but then he shook his head. “Mm… maybe next time,” he answered quietly.

Marco helped him sit up and kissed his forehead. “Oh, next time?”

“Yeah,” Ace said. He looped his arms around Marco’s neck. “So good.”

“You did such a good job,” Marco praised. He pressed something against Ace’s lips. “Water.”

Ace gulped it down gratefully. Marco was always so loving, especially after such intense rounds like this one. 

“Maybe I’ll fill you up even more next time– if you think you can take it.”

If Ace had the energy, he was sure that those words would have made him hard again. “Sounds like a plan, Marco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a Comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> So I have a couple of ideas for next chapter. There were no hints to it in this chapter though. If there's anything you'd be curious to see, feel free to leave a suggestion too!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


	4. A Present for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has a fun little plan for his anniversary with Marco, but the question is, will everything go as he planned it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this took so long! I was working a bit on some other things and also my brain just kept crapping out while working on this one. I usually write in past tense, but I was writing in the present tense for another thing, so I kept messing up. Anyways, this was also heavily embarrassing to write lmao. This is the longest chapter so far though! I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace hated the way that Izo was hiding his mouth with his sleeve because it was way too obvious that he was smirking. On the other hand, Ace had already voiced his request. He couldn’t take it back now. 

“Why would you need something like that, Fire Fist?” Ace could practically hear the giggles dripping off of Izo’s words. 

Ace frowned, cheeks reddening. “You know why!” 

“I do know, but it’s so fun to tease the little brother on this ship.” He pointed back at Ace. “You’re on fire, by the way. I hope you don’t flame up like that in front of Marco. Though I suppose he would like it. Phoenix instincts and all.”

“Can you make it or not?” Ace asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic. 

“Of course! Do you doubt me?” Izo opened one of his desk drawers and whipped out a fresh sheet of paper. “Now did you have a particular design in mind? Color?”

“I… I don’t really have much knowledge about that kind of stuff,” Ace said.

Izo stared at him for a second, looking him over. “Hm… I think I know a style that might be good for you. You want it ready for your anniversary, correct?”

“How did you know that it was coming up?”

“Neither of you will stop talking about it.”

Ace’s cheeks flamed up again (literally). “Yeah.”

“Well, I work quickly, so be glad. You’ll owe me though.” Ace reached into his pocket to pull out his money pouch, but then Izo stopped him. “I want something else from you, Ace.”

Ace tilted his head. “What?” 

“I’d like you to run some errands for me on the next island,” he said. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date with Thatch and I’d like to take advantage of the free time.”

While more work never sounded like very much fun, Ace reminded himself that he was doing this for Marco. Maybe he could drag him along on the errands so they could spend some time together.

* * *

Thankfully, the task wasn’t difficult. All Ace had to do was take care of some shopping. He was glad that he convinced Marco to tag along to help carry things like bolts of fabric or bags of new threads. 

“Are you going to tell me how Izo convinced you to go shopping for him?” Marco asked, raising his eyebrow as they set Izo’s supplies down in one of the storerooms. 

“Nope.” It was fun to tease him with vagueness, but Ace had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face if he told the truth. “Ready for our anniversary date?”

Marco smiled and threaded his fingers through the belt loops of Ace’s shorts to pull him closer. He leaned towards, knocking Ace’s hat off in the process. Ace opened his mouth to protest, but Marco kissed him before he could say anything.

“Hey. Respect the hat, Mister,” he grumbled after they parted. 

Marco chuckled. He bent down to pick up the hat and dusted it off before returning it to its rightful place atop Ace’s head. “Apologies, Ace, but I think that made my answer clear.”

“That you did,” Ace agreed. “So what’s the plan?”

“Five Star Restaurant in town. Private room, so you can eat all you want without anyone staring. Izo had some suits made up for us.” Marco shrugged. “Said that we should dress up to make it really special.”

Ace forced a laugh. “Haha. That’s a little weird.” In reality, he knew exactly what Izo was playing at. The suit was a necessary part of the plan. 

“And your end of our date night?” 

Ace pressed a finger to his lips. “You’ll see.”

* * *

As soon as Marco greeted him in his suit– a navy blue piece with a black dress shirt– Ace knew he was gone.

“Like what you see?” Marco asked as he buttoned up the suit jacket.

Ace hid his mouth behind his hand, hoping that he wasn’t drooling. He wondered if Marco felt the same way about his suit (completely black save for the obnoxiously orange dress shirt that matched his hat. “Maybe.”

Their anniversary date had honestly been a blur to Ace. Dinner was great and Marco was incredibly romantic. He bought Ace flowers and a brand new knife, yet– as much as he loved the gifts– there was something else he was after tonight. 

“It’s a beautiful gift,” Marco said, staring at the feather quill Ace had gifted to him. “I think this will be my new favorite pen from now on, don’t you think?”

“I actually have one more gift.” He reached into his jacket and pulled something out, pressing it into Marco’s hand.

“A key?” 

“Can you do me a favor and drop our things off on the Moby?” Ace continued, fearing he would lose his nerve if he stopped. “Meet me at that nice hotel near the city plaza. The room number is on the key.”

He didn’t know if Marco got the message or not, but he stood up, walked over to the other side of the table, and kissed Marco before heading out. It was time to prepare.

* * *

Ace stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Damn. Izo did a good job.” He should have expected it, yet it was still a pleasant surprise.

The custom-made lingerie was an eye-catching, bright orange, matching his hat perfectly. It was in two pieces: lace-covered his nipples with the top and barely concealed his hard dick with the panties on the bottom. There were also large bows: one on the top in the middle of his chest, and two on either side of his hips.

_ “You’ll also want this,”  _ Izo had said when he handed Ace the finishing touch. It was a choker with yet another orange bow on it.  _ “Really ties the look together, don’t you think? I thought it fit the anniversary present aesthetic rather well.” _

He was right. Covered in ribbons, Ace looked like the perfect, pretty gift just for Marco.

_ “Ace?”  _ The call was muffled by the bathroom door. Ace didn’t even hear him enter the hotel room. 

“Give me a second!” Ace called back. He took a deep breath, placed his hand on the handle of the door, and entered the bedroom.

Marco, who was facing the bed, was still wearing his suit. Ace’s cock throbbed, but then, he cleared his throat to catch Marco’s attention.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he just leaned against the wall. “Happy anniversary, Marco.”

For a moment, they were both quiet, but Ace was trying not to shiver. Marco gazed over his body, practically devouring Ace on the spot. He moved forwards and raised his hands, pinching Ace’s nipples through the lacy fabric.

“Mar…”

“You’re so pretty for me,” Marco praised as he continued to stimulate those sensitive buds. 

“That– mm– that was the goal.” Ace grabbed Marco’s hands. He loved it when Marco played with him, but he had a plan for tonight. “Kiss me.”

Every time they kissed like this, Ace felt like Marco took his breath away. Despite this, he tried to focus on undoing Marco’s iconic blue sash (which he still wore even with the suit). He pushed Marco back towards the bed, laughing at the way Marco yelped when he fell back.

“Feisty, are we?” Marco supported himself on his elbows to look at Ace. “I thought this was supposed to be my present?”

Ace climbed onto the bed and straddled Marco’s lap. “I think you’ll still like it.” He grabbed Marco’s wrists and started to tie them together above his head. He leaned in close and kissed Marco’s neck before he whispered, “I’m going to ride you so hard and milk you dry.”

He sat up and ground against Marco’s lap. He grabbed his hat, which he had earlier set on the bed, and placed it atop his head. “I told you that you were going to respect the hat, didn’t I?”

“Fuck,” Marco muttered.

Ace turned around, pulling aside the fabric of the panties to show off his prepared hole. “You took so long. I thought that I would take the liberty of stretching myself open for you.” As much as he loved their foreplay, he had planned for this for weeks now and he wasn’t going to let it fall through. They would have plenty of time for even more fun later.

He unzipped Marco’s pants, heat pooling in his stomach when he pulled Marco’s cock out of his pants. If things were different, Ace would use his mouth, but instead, he took the bottle of lube he set aside on the bed and poured lube over his dick.

“Did you get hard seeing me like this?” Ace asked. He wiggled his hips as he moved his hand over that hard length. 

“How could I not?” Marco said. “I think you should wear more things like if you’re going to look this good.

Ace was sure that Izo would be delighted to hear that he would be receiving more lingerie commissions soon, but he pushed those thoughts aside for now. “Can’t wait to fuck myself on this.”

Ace raised up and pushed his underwear to the side again, moving the tip of Marco’s dick to his entrance. It slipped in easy thanks to Ace’s thorough preparation. He steadied himself with one hand and placed the other atop the hat on his head before slamming himself down onto Marco’s lap. 

He cried out. The stretch was always so good. “Fuck yes!”

Marco gasped and thrust up, driving himself even deeper inside of Ace. “You’re not even going to let me see that pretty face of yours as you– hah– ride me?”

Ace was too busy moaning to give a verbal response, instead, he continued to ride the hot cock inside of him like it was his own personal dildo. “W-wish I could keep you inside like this forever.” He enjoyed being used and fucked hard, but this time, Marco was his toy. He grinned when he felt Marco twitch. “Come on. Just cum already,” he muttered. He knew that they had only just gotten started, but he wanted it. It was their anniversary, so maybe they should have partaken in some slow lovemaking instead. On the other hand, they had done that last night, both of them unable to wait for the actual day of their anniversary. Now, Ace was impatient. All he wanted was to feel Marco release inside of him and fill him up.

“I’m not going to give in that easily, Ace,” Marco shot back. “By the seas, I love watching your ass stretch around my cock like this.”

It wasn’t fair, really. Marco would enjoy the view no matter which way Ace rode him from, but his thoughts at that moment wanted to spite Marco’s teasing words. For only a brief moment, he pulled off of that amazing dick (Ace hated being empty when they were in the heat of it) to turn around and face Marco.

“You wanted to see my face, didn’t you?” Ace secured his hat on his head as he smirked down at him. “You say you’re not gonna give in that easily, but I can feel how hard you are inside of me.” He rolled his hips forward. “I’ll only dress like this for you, Marco.”

Marco’s jaw dropped open and his pupils were blown wide. It felt so satisfying to make him feel that way. “Do that ah– again.”

“This?” Ace rolled his hips again. Marco groaned and thrust up, striking Ace’s prostate. Ace almost lost his balance and stilled for a moment until he regained his breath. “You’re so good for me, Mar.” It was so hot to watch Marco pull against his restraints. 

He was close too, but there was no way that he was going to cum before Marco did. His plan was going more than amazing so far, and he didn’t want to ruin it now. 

Ace raised himself up. “Cum for me,” he demanded, squeezing as he slammed himself back down to the base of Marco’s cock.

It always felt so satisfying to make Marco cum before him. Ace loved the feeling of Marco’s hot spunk coating his inner walls. He gasped, slowing his thrusts in favor of grinding against that twitching cock. He moved a hand down to pull out his own dick and started to pump. His orgasm hit him quickly as he spurted his release across Marco’s still clothed chest.

“That… that’s not going to be easy to clean, you know,” Marco said, panting slowly.

Ace just hummed as he pulled off of Marco’s length, completely aware that he was making even more of a mess by letting Marco’s cum drip out of him and onto his pants. He pushed his hat back and moved his hands up to Marco’s cheeks and kissed him.

When they pulled away, Ace pressed their foreheads together. “You okay?” he asked.

“I think I’d feel a little better if you let me out of this,” Marco answered, tugging at the sash. “Though I think I’m fine to continue.”

“Great.” Ace grinned. “I’m gonna grab some water.”

Ace made sure to show off his dripping hole when he clambered off of Marco and made his way to the dresser. He had filled a jug with ice and water before Marco arrived, and even though the ice had melted by now, it was convenient to have it at the ready. 

He was busy pouring water into a set of glasses when he heard the bed creak behind him. Before he could turn his head to identify the source of the noise, he felt Marco's body press against his back. A hand removed his hat to set it on the dresser.

Ace almost dropped the water jug. “How did you–”

“I wouldn’t be a pirate if I didn’t know a few escape tricks, yoi,” Marco whispered into his ear. He groped Ace’s ass. “You’re getting these pretty panties so wet with my cum.”

“Can’t really help that,” Ace said, biting back a moan when Marco slapped his rear. The situation had reversed almost immediately, yet he didn’t feel the need to protest. Finally, he managed to set the pitcher back down, but then he completely ignored the water glasses in favor of bracing his hands against the dresser. “Gonna plug me up?” He pressed back against him.

“Not here.” Marco’s tone had dropped down to a growl, which made Ace want to melt into a puddle on the spot. “I want you on the bed. Tell me how much you want me to pump you full.”

Even though he had been in control moments before, he let Marco push him to the bed. He situated himself on his knees and reached back to present himself to Marco, pulling aside fabric to show off his entrance.

“I think the ribbons make you look amazing, Ace,” Marco said. He teasingly traced a hand over one of the ribbons on Ace’s hip before running his hand up Ace’s spine until he was touching his neck. “I love this one in particular. You wanted to wear a pretty collar for me?”

Ace couldn’t even nod his head with Marco shoving his face down into the lush bedding, so he squirmed in place and let out a wordless whine. 

“I love watching you twitch for me.” Marco poured cold lube over his entrance. “Oh? My cum is still dripping out of you, baby.”

“It’s– mm! It’s going to waste,” Ace whimpered. He was a mess.

“I want to hear what you want,” Marco demanded. He held the base of his cock and teased the tip at Ace’s entrance. Ace tried to move back on it, but Marco gripped his hips hard. Instead of giving Ace what he wanted by filling him, he leaned over him, pressing his chest to Ace’s back.

Ace felt the heat in his stomach grow. He felt so loved and safe like that, but he still couldn’t bring the right words to his lips.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Ace?” Marco purred. He licked the shell of Ace’s ear before blowing on it. “It would be a shame not to ruin you. Should I pump you full of cum until you can’t think about anything else?”

“Please! I want it!”

“Want what, Ace?”

“I want you to fill me up, daddy!” Ace screamed.

He didn’t even realize what he had said until Marco’s body stilled against his. Ace’s brain started to process the words that left his mouth, and when it did, he was so thankful that Marco wasn’t looking at his tomato-red face.

That didn’t last long though. Marco moved back and turned Ace on his side. Ace tried to cover his face with his hands, but Marco stopped him. 

By the seas, Marco’s smirk was almost unbearable. 

“What did you just call me?”

For a moment, Ace thought that he had a chance to deny it. He had thought of it before, but he had never verbalized it, even alone. The mere thought of saying it had always spiraled into even dirtier thoughts, but actually committing to it? It was much too embarrassing. He thought that this desire of his would never come to light, but he had been so caught up in getting fucked, that it just slipped out.

“I asked you a question, baby.” Marco grabbed at Ace’s ass, but then he pulled his hand away and spanked him. “Maybe you don’t want to continue?” With his other hand, he gripped Ace’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

“I… I…” Ace hesitated.

“You can do it, Ace. Make me proud.”

“D-daddy,” he sobbed out. He didn’t even realize that there were tears in his eyes until Marco wiped them away.

“Good boy. See? I knew you could do it, baby.” Marco took his hand. “Can you present yourself for me again?”

Ace obeyed immediately. He even let Marco move his legs with no resistance when he started to pull those panties off of him.

“As pretty as you are in these, I think this is also such a nice view.” He laid the panties next to Ace’s head before pressing his hands into those cheeks and giving them a harsh squeeze. “Beg for me again. Let daddy hear what you want.”

Ace would have complained about Marco making him beg so much, but right now, he was too desperate. The thought of making Marco– his  _ daddy _ – proud was the only thing he could think about. “Please, please, please! I want you inside me! Fuck me!”

“Ace…” It’s said as a warning because Ace forgot, which meant another spanking for him. “Say it.”

Ace squealed for it. He knew that Marco wouldn’t hold back with spankings now that he was aware of what Ace wants. “Daddy!”

Marco didn’t waste any time. He filled Ace immediately. All Ace can do is scream. He turned his face down to try and muffle his sounds on the sheets, but that plan was quickly shot. Marco tugged him up by the back of the ribboned collar. “Don’t hide that pretty face, baby,” he said. “I need to hear you call for me after all.”

Ace felt like he was choking on the pull, but Marco eventually relented when Ace did his best to let out another plea of: “Fuck me, daddy!”

Marco pressed their bodies together, chest to back, once again. Everything was so hot that Ace was sure that he was going to soak Marco’s suit with sweat. He let out a slow moan every time Marco thrust in, fucking him open nice and slow.

“Is this too slow for you, baby?” Marco asked without changing pace even a bit. “You want more?”

Ace tried to move his hips back to drive Marco deeper, but with the way they were positioned, Marco was undoubtedly in charge. “Faster! Please more– oh! D-daddy!”

Marco nibbled on the back of his neck. “How can I say no when you ask so nicely?” He hit Ace’s prostate as soon as he started up his fast pace. He always knew how to play Ace’s body perfectly.

Ace couldn’t hold back a moan as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he drooled all over the sheets. He tried to maneuver a hand down to give some relief to his twitching cock, but Marco stopped him.

“You need to hold on for me, baby.”

“I… I can’t!” Ace whined.

“I’m so close. Make me proud, Ace.” Marco pinched one of his nipples again, the texture of the lacy fabric only driving Ace closer to orgasm. “Get ready to take my load. You want it right?”

“Yes, daddy!” he cried. “Want your cum!”

It was as if Marco had been waiting for those words. He pushed in deep and filled Ace with another load of his hot seed. “Such a good boy for me! You can let go now, Ace.”

Those words were like a trigger to Ace as he came untouched, dirtying the bedsheets underneath him. He was a mess of quiet whimpers and moans: “Feels so good” and “Thank you so much, daddy.”

He felt like he was floating when Marco hoisted him up, draping Ace’s legs across his lap. Marco pressed a hand to his cheek as he turned Ace towards him for a kiss.

Ace hummed happily, feeling safe and warm in Marco’s arms. He was still panting when they pulled apart, but he managed to speak. “Th… thank you, Marco.”

“Hm?” Marco chuckled. “Not ‘daddy?’”

“Shuddap,” Ace muttered, cheeks flaring red as he poked a finger against Marco’s chest.

“Still,” he continued, “if you wanted to call me that, you could have told me.”

“It’s not exactly an easy thing to bring up, you know,” Ace said. Even now, he still couldn’t suppress a blush when even just thinking about it. “And it’s not like I want anyone to hear me call you that.”

“If you shy away from it when we’re alone, how are you going to get used to it?” Marco countered.

"H-hey now."

“I think exploring this would be another fun anniversary gift, don’t you? How long do we have in this room?” he asked.

Ace wasn’t going to disclose that information until the next morning when he was planning to wake Marco up with his mouth on his dick. “As long as we're docked on this island.”

“Oh, a good long week then.” He traced a finger across Ace’s lap, lightly tracing over his length. “Better start saying it now then, so we get as much mileage out of it as possible.”

Part of Ace wanted to protest. He still wanted to ride the fuck out of Marco, and he wanted his damn glass of water, but he couldn’t help himself. “You better treat me good then, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably add content listings to the beginning of each chapter. I'll get around to that eventually. 
> 
> I don't know if the next chapter will be set during this fun little week of theirs, but would that be something you guys would be interested in seeing?
> 
> The next part (probably) I had a vote for through Twitter, so if you're interested in seeing stuff like that, feel free to follow me there! Also, I don't mind hearing other things you have to suggest either!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


	5. Hop To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Ace continue to have fun during the week of their anniversary. A visit to an interesting little shop gives them some ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but then I decided to make the next part its own chapter so...
> 
> So, as you can see from the summary, this is a continuation of the previous chapter. The next one will be a continuation too!
> 
> Chapter Content: Daddy kink, Bunny Play, Lingerie, Inappropriate use of haki
> 
> Enjoy!

When Ace awoke from a long night of being thoroughly ravished, he wasn’t sure what to expect. They had completely fallen in with the discovery of their new kink last night through several rounds, but they never had time for a proper conversation about it. The thought only came to Ace’s mind once he was slipping into a deep sleep.

Waking up in Marco’s arms was always such a wonderful feeling. He felt safe, warm, and indescribably happy like that, especially when Marco decided to pepper kisses against Ace’s shoulders to wake him up.

Ace giggled at the slight ticklish feeling and then turned around in Marco’s arms.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Marco greeted, gazing down at him with eyes full of loving adoration. 

“Morning,” Ace said back. “Daddy.”

He was still getting used to saying it, so of course, he couldn’t help blushing. He just wasn’t expecting Marco to blush at it too.

Ace burst into laughter. “Oh my god! You– you’re blushing, aren’t you?”

Marco pinched his cheek. Ace flinched, but he didn’t stop. “Oi. Quit it.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Ace still kept up a grin. “But it’s too funny. How are you embarrassed about it now when last night you were all in on it? I’m the one who should be blushing here, mister!”

"Hey, this is new to me too,” Marco said. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of Ace’s face. “It’s different when it’s not–"

“Sexual?” 

Marco nodded.

Ace hummed. “I guess you’re right about that.” Before he could say any more, his stomach grumbled.

“Shall we go get some breakfast?” Marco asked as he sat up.

“Ugh. We only have our suits, and well, yours is… dirty, to say the least.”

“Let’s go grab some clothes from the Moby first then.”

* * *

They could both practically feel the stares of their fellow brothers as they boarded the Moby Dick to retrieve some clean clothing. 

“Did you have a good night, my sons?” Whitebeard asked as they passed his seat in the middle of the deck. 

“Are you sure you wanna ask that, Pops? There are kids around!” Thatch exclaimed as he covered Haruta’s ears. 

“Hey! Get off!”

Their squabble went ignored. Marco responded, “I’d say it went pretty well, yoi. We’ll be off the ship for the rest of the week if that’s alright.”

“Oh?” Whitebeard let out a laugh, attracting even more attention (to Ace’s horror). “You two have too much stamina. I’ll inform your divisions. Just try to keep it in your pants until you leave.”

“Pops!”

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for people to find someplace else to stay whenever the crew docked. While commanders had private rooms, most people shared with several others. Commander status didn’t necessarily guarantee complete privacy either. The walls weren’t exactly soundproof, and Marco and Ace weren’t at all quiet. At least the hotel they were staying in was a rather fancy place. No one would have to hear them going at it (hopefully).

Long story short: no one batted an eye when Marco and Ace left the ship with packed bags.

They found a nice little restaurant near the seaside to eat breakfast and have a little chat about their discovery from last night. Ultimately, they decided to keep it reserved for sexual situations. 

After they dropped their things off at the hotel, they decided to take a walk through the town together. After all, they had time to do more than just fuck.

Though that quickly changed when they came across a peculiar little shop.

“They’re really displaying stuff like that right there, huh,” Ace commented as he stared at the row of dildos sitting in the display window of the shop. It was weird to see something like that out in public where anyone could see, but he supposed that this place was pretty far away from the main street. 

“Shall we go in?” Marco sounded much too casual for Ace not to be suspicious.

This island was one of their territories, so Ace would believe it if Marco had been here before. “Did you take me on a romantic walk just to buy sex toys?”

“Possibly,” Marco answered. He pulled Ace closer by their held hands. “I just thought that we could pick up some things since we have a whole week to have fun together.”

Thankfully, the shop seemed to be empty save for the person at the counter. Marco led him into a different aisle and out of view. 

“What kind of things are we looking for?” Ace asked, looking around at the shelves. 

“Well, plenty of lube for starters, but also…” Marco trailed off when he looked up at Ace. “Hm? Now that’s an idea.”

For a moment, Ace stared at him blankly, but then he turned around. Behind him was a shelf of rather interesting headbands. “Oh. That’s what you meant.” 

Marco wrapped his arms around Ace from behind, reaching over for one of the headbands. Both of them remained quiet as Marco pressed it into Ace’s hair. He grabbed Ace’s chin and guided his gaze towards the mirror mounted on the shelf. “What do you think, baby? Like it?”

Ace tried to resist grinding back against Marco. “Mm! Y-yeah, daddy.”

“Oh my. So that’s what you two are into?” a familiar voice commented. 

Marco yelped and jumped backward, accidentally knocking some handcuffs from the shelf behind them onto the ground. Ace just stood there, mortified.

“Did you follow us here or something, Izo?” Marco hissed. He picked up the items that he knocked to the ground to avoid any kind of eye contact. 

“I’ll have you know, I was actually in here first,” Izo said. He looked both of them over. “Still, I’m surprised to see that Ace can still walk considering my handiwork, and don’t even get me started on that little slip you had there.”

“It wasn’t really a slip,” Ace muttered. His favored method of avoiding eye contact was to look anywhere that was away from Izo.

“Oh, truly? I’d say that you’re rather bold to call Marco daddy in public.”

They would have protested, but Izo’s teasing left them both speechless. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Izo winked at them before waltzing out of the aisle with a bundle of rope.

“You know, I don’t even want to think about what Izo is going to do with that.”

* * *

(Izo’s sudden appearance eventually turned out to be a blessing in disguise.)

Marco lounged back in the chair he pulled over. “Let me see how pretty you are.” 

Ace obeyed and turned around slowly, clutching the edge of his babydoll top with trembling fingers. 

After the incident in the shop, Izo had had some more of his custom-made lingerie delivered to their hotel room. ‘ _ I had a feeling that you’d need more ;)’  _ he had written in a note. They decided not to question it. 

At least it would make things more fun, especially when they mixed the lingerie with the items they bought.

“That’s it. You look gorgeous.” Marco praised. “What a good little bunny.”

Ace swallowed. Every time Marco called him bunny, he felt his hole twitch around the plug inside of him. Though he was wearing stockings and a garter belt, Marco demanded that he forgo underwear for easy access. The fluffy end of the plug stuck out, making it look an actual tail. Of course, he was wearing a red bunny-ear headband to top it all off. 

“You want to bounce for me, bunny?” Marco asked. He gave his hard cock a lazy pump. Ace stared, hoping that his mouth wasn’t watering. “You want to bounce on my dick?”

Well, he wanted to ride Marco, and now, he was getting his wish. He nodded, trying not to take a step closer. He knew he had to wait for permission first.

“Use your words, bunny,” Marco scolded with a click of his tongue.

“I wanna bounce on your cock, d…daddy.” Ace wished that he was better at saying it, especially when he could say it with such confidence when he wanted to tease Marco. When Marco used it to tease him, he fell apart too.

“Good boy.” Marco beckoned him closer. “Come sit on my lap.”

It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position (Ace was half afraid that the chair would break underneath them), but he wanted to please Marco. He wanted to be a good bunny.

Marco toyed with the plug for a moment before pulling it out, smiling at the way Ace whimpered. “We’ll keep this close for now,” he said. “I’m going to need it for when I finish breeding you.”

Ace gasped at those words. He squirmed in Marco’s lap when Marco squeezed his ass to lift him up. 

“Get to work, bunny,” Marco demanded as he guided the head of erection to Ace’s entrance.

Ace whined as he started to sink down into Marco’s lap. “Full… so full.”

“I know you love to sit there like that and warm my cock, but you need to bounce for me if you’re going to be my good bunny.”

“Wanna be your good bunny, daddy!” he cried as he pushed up with his legs. He bounced on Marco’s cock as best as he could in that position, but he kept getting distracted by the way the chair creaked with every thrust. Theoretically, no one would be able to hear them. On the other hand, if the chair broke, that would be a clear indication of their sins (not to mention that they would have to shell out extra beli to pay for the damaged property). 

Marco rested his hands on Ace’s hips and squeezed. “Something distracting you, bunny?”

Ace shook his head, but judging from the way Marco was smirking at him, he already had an idea of what he was thinking. 

Marco raised his hand up high and brought it down against Ace’s ass, making Ace scream out. “If I spank you, then you won’t think about the noise, now will you, bunny?” It was his vague way of asking for permission, but he already knew that Ace would go along with it. He continued his hits. The silent command was clear:  _ keep going, bunny. _

True enough, Ace could no longer hear the creak of the chair over the smack of Marco’s palm against his flesh. It drove him to bounce faster, slamming himself down on Marco’s cock even harder. 

Marco’s cock brushed right against that sensitive spot deep inside of Ace. “Daddy!” 

“You’re doing such a good job, my bunny. Ready for me to breed you?”

Ace let out a wordless moan as he nodded. Marco spanked him one last time before grabbing his hips and pulling him down. 

“Oh my god! Mar– Marco! Daddy!” Ace was quick to correct himself as he pressed his face against Marco’s neck and let Marco pump his semen deep inside of him. It was hot, but Ace loved it so much.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t cum yet.

Marco stood up, making sure Ace’s legs were secured around his waist. “Keep up the good work, my bunny. I still have more to give you.”

To Ace’s relief, they moved to the bed. At least this way, they didn’t have to worry about anything breaking. He was still riding Marco’s dick. He needed to bounce like the good bunny he was after all.

“Hands behind your head, bunny.” Of course, Marco wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Even though the bed was more stable, it was still hard to keep his balance in that position, especially without the support of Marco’s hands. Marco had chosen to relax by putting his hands behind his head. “You look so pretty like that.”

“Th-thank you, daddy,” Ace gasped out as he pushed up with his legs. The pace he set was a slow one, but he couldn’t help it. Without proper balance, he couldn’t exactly go fast. He had a feeling that Marco knew that as well. A burning sensation ran through his leg muscles as he moved on that length, trying not to lift himself too much. He didn’t want Marco’s cock to leave him at all.

He faltered for a moment, almost falling over. “Are you alright, my bunny?”

“Mm-hm.” It came out more like a whimper, but he was so desperate to finish that he couldn’t help himself.

“You want daddy’s help?”

“Please!”

Marco moved his hands to Ace’s hips and gripped hard. Ace yelped. It felt like Marco was trying to bruise him, but at the same time, he didn’t want it to stop. 

“I’m going to make you bounce for me, bunny.” With those words, he pulled Ace up before slamming him right back down with force. 

“Ooh!” Ace lost all leverage to thrust down. Marco had completely taken over. All Ace could do was sit there and take it as Marco used him like a sleeve for his cock.

Ace loved it Marco was the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and he has no problem showing off his strength even during sex. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ace chanted when he looked down at Marco’s arms. No wonder he was so forceful: his arms were covered in armament haki. 

“I can feel you twitching around me, bunny.” Marco smirked at him, but he didn’t falter in his motions at all. “You like it when I use haki on you?” 

Ace just yelled out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Need to cum. Please, please, please, daddy!”

“Touch yourself for me, bunny.” 

Ace was so sensitive from two consecutive rounds with no release that he orgasmed almost immediately. He was sure that he was making a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to think about it too much when his mind was filled with pleasure. 

“What a good bunny! You held on so well for me,” Marco praised. He lifted Ace off of him and laid him on his back, pressing a kiss against Ace’s lips to muffle the whine Ace let out when he pulled out. Marco took his hand. “So messy, my bunny,” he said before he brought it up to his lips, running his tongue over it to clean Ace’s release. 

Ace blushed. Marco stared right into his eyes as he did that. Usually, he made Ace clean himself off, but it was definitely a hot sight.

Marco smirked and kissed Ace again before retreating back. He pulled Ace’s cheeks apart, eyes trained on his hole. “Ah… Just two loads and you're already leaking down here, my bunny. We can’t have that, now can we?” Marco held up his hand, making sure that Ace saw him coat his fingers in haki. He gathered up the semen that was dripping out of Ace and pushed it back in. “Shall I plug you up, bunny?” he asked, waving the tail plug with his free hand.

It was a little frustrating that Marco could say that so casually like he didn’t have three fingers buried in Ace’s ass. Still, he begged for it anyways. “Please, daddy. Plug me up!”

“Come here, bunny. Put your back against my chest.”

He always felt safe and warm when sitting in Marco’s lap, but he was now preoccupied with moving his ass on those amazing digits massaging his insides. Ace let out a shuddering gasp when Marco started to pump his dick with another haki-coated hand. “It wouldn’t be fair if I came twice and you didn’t. Let me take care of you, bunny.”

Ace spread his legs wide, letting Marco pamper him. Occasionally, Marco would kiss the top of his head or whisper sweet praises into his ears:  _ You’re so tight around my fingers, bunny. Wait for my permission. I love you so much, Ace. _

Ace smiled, biting back a squeal of pleasure when Marco jabbed his fingers into his prostate. “Right… ah– ah!”

“Your words, bunny.”

“Right there, daddy!” Ace cried out. 

Marco jerked him off faster. “Good bunny! Cum for me now.”

Ace’s body obeyed Marco, but Ace’s mind whited out from the pleasure. He curled his toes as Marco continued his movements, driving Ace to oversensitivity. Ace’s hips jerked when Marco pulled his fingers out. Marco handed Ace the plug. “Put your tail in for me, bunny.”

Ace’s hands were shaking as he spread himself with one hand and pushed the plug inside with the other. It was impossible not to feel the stretch around the flared tip. It worked perfectly to keep everything in, and it earned him Marco’s praise.

“Good job, my pretty bunny,” Marco said. He kissed Ace’s temple. “Do you have something to say to me?”

Ace shook his hips, showing off his bunny tail. “Thank you for breeding me, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came way faster than the last one since I was very excited and motivated to write it. Hopefully, I can also write the next one soon, but I do have some other things I need to work on. But look forward to that anyways!
> 
> If you do have any ideas/requests, feel free to make them! I have seen the current ones, but I'm bad at responding and I have a lot of ideas I want to get through first.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos to let me know what you thought!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)   
>  [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


	6. Good Morning, Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of their anniversary celebration, Ace wakes up with another little surprise for Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this was a little embarrassing to write, but there are also some soft and funny moments in it too.
> 
> Chapter Content: Kitty Play, Semi-Public Sex, Anal Beads, Facefucking, Lovemaking

Something that Ace knew about Marco was that he absolutely loved being warm. It was one of the reasons that they cuddled so often (though Ace absolutely loved their cuddle time as well). The bedsheets in their hotel room were soft and plush (no doubt filled with some kind of feather down). It made for excellent cuddling.

If they were warm enough, Marco would even sleep in for a while (this was especially true in winter weather). Today was one of those days. 

Ace grinned to himself as he watched Marco snooze away. This would have been a fantastic opportunity to play a little prank on him. On the other hand, it would definitely ruin the peaceful moment if he did (not to mention they were still amidst their anniversary celebration). He kissed Marco’s nose before carefully making his way out of bed for a shower.

When he exited the bathroom, Marco was still fast asleep. He had taken Ace’s pillow in his arms, hugging it in place of his absent boyfriend. Marco liked to call him cute, but Ace thought that Marco was pretty damn cute too. He didn’t want to wake him up quite yet. It would be a shame to interrupt him. 

He would just take his time waking him up.

After Ace made some special preparations, he rolled Marco onto his back, threw the covers back, and crawled between Marco’s legs. It was time to get to work.

Thankfully for him, Marco was already naked, and his dick was already hard (thanks the seas for morning wood). Ace took a moment to stare. He always loved waking Marco up like this. When both of them were still rather tired and groggy from sleep, they could still go a round or two before truly starting their day. It wasn’t just lazy morning sex either. Sometimes, they went rough even when they had things that needed to be done for the day. Either one of them could initiate too. Earlier that week, Ace woke up to Marco’s dick in his face, Marco politely asking for Ace’s assistance. Ace was happy to help and was rewarded by getting his face covered in Marco’s release before they headed off to the showers for another round.

Now, Ace could do as he pleased and he wanted to drink Marco’s cum.

He didn’t even hold back a moan as he dragged his tongue over the underside of Marco’s dick. The taste was so good to him (Marco’s favorite food being pineapple only helped their fun). It was almost embarrassing how much he loved this. Marco often loved to comment on it:  _ I bet you could drink me in like this every day, and you would never complain. I love how you look with your lips stretched like that. What a slut. You’re such a good boy for worshipping my cock. _

Really, it could only be described as worship. Whenever Marco made him beg for it, he gladly did so. He didn’t care if he was a desperate, drooling mess. Ace knew that he was good at this, but sometimes, he just got lost in it. 

Ace continued to press kisses all over Marco’s length to take his time. He wasn’t in a rush. Even if Marco woke up to this, he wouldn’t stop Ace. He’d probably just tease him before shoving Ace down on it. Ace wouldn’t even resist. He would just take all the Marco had to offer. He loved just shoving it down his throat and keeping it there, relishing in the feeling of being full. Ace did just that, pressing himself down until his nose was touching blonde hairs. He moaned again, hoping that Marco would hear him this time. Ace wanted him to wake up to this. 

Ace sucked harder, breathing in through his nose. Marco still smelled like sweat and sex, and that natural musk was making him salivate even more. Suddenly, he felt hands running through his hair. 

“I didn’t think that I’d wake up to a kitten in my bed,” Marco mused, adjusting Ace’s cat-ear headband. 

Ace stared up at Marco, who was smirking at him as he continued to stroke Ace’s hair. He finally pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to Marco’s length. “Meow,” he purred, rubbing his cheek against the tip. “Good morning, daddy.” He delved right back in before Marco could say anything else, lapping his tongue against his sack. 

“I see,” Marco said. “You wanted some breakfast, didn’t you? Always hungry, my kitten.”

Ace would have snorted if he wasn’t busy worshipping Marco’s cock with his mouth. Neither of them would mind admitting that their roleplay was cheesy, but it was fun too. Besides, hearing Marco talk to him like that made him want to cum right then and there. “Mm. Please give it to me.”

“You need to be more clear with me, kitten.”

Ace pulled away and started to stroke Marco’s dick with his hand. “I want your milk.” He opened his mouth wide when he felt Marco’s dick twitch from his touch. A few rough pumps later, Marco came, spurting his semen into Ace’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Marco groaned, gripping Ace’s hair tighter. “Such a good kitten for me.” 

Ace kept his mouth open to show that he got every last drop as he stared up at Marco, patiently waiting for his permission. 

“You can swallow now,” Marco said. Ace happily does so, licking his lips and opening his mouth back up when he finishes.

“Love your taste, Marco,” Ace moaned. His tongue darted out of his mouth again to lick against Marco’s cock. “Want you to fill me up until I can’t take anymore.”

“With your appetite? We’d be here all day.” Marco pulled him back before he could continue. He sat up and pulled Ace into his lap, hands leaving his hair to wander down to Ace’s hips. Something caught his eye. “Oh?”

Ace’s breath hitched when he felt Marco tug at the cat-tail plug. The slightest touch moved the string of anal beads inside him, making him squirm in Marco’s lap. “Couldn’t wait for me, could you, Ace?”

“Nope,” Ace answered, not a hint of remorse in his voice.

He grinned to himself when he felt the beads pop out one by one. Finally, he was going to get the morning sex that he wanted.

Then Marco started to shove them back in. Ace let out a whine. “Stop teasing me, Marco.”

“I don’t see why I should.” Marco bit his neck. “I think I’d rather punish you instead.”

* * *

Ace couldn’t believe that Marco was making him do this. Wearing the tail plug as they went about their day felt like torture. On the other hand, he supposed that it could be much worse. At least Marco wasn’t making him wear a collar or the cat ears. Everyone around them would definitely know what they were up to if that was the case. 

Then Ace covered his mouth with his hand to block a scream. 

Marco smirked, holding up the remote in front of Ace before he turned the settings on the vibrator down. The low setting wasn’t enough for any real stimulation, but it was perfect for teasing. “Quiet down, kitten. Don’t want anyone to hear your moans, now do you?”

Ace shook his head, biting his lip. Although, he was starting to regret encouraging Marco to splurge on the vibrator tail.

“Good boy.” Marco held his hand out. “Shall we go then?” 

Originally, Marco suggested heading back to the Moby to pick up some food for a picnic. They ended up settling on getting their food from a restaurant in town. They ordered several different dishes to-go, including some desserts.

“It’s going to take a bit to prepare everything,” the girl at the counter said. “Can you come back in about thirty minutes?”

Marco nodded. “Of course.” He took Ace’s hand. “Let’s go grab a blanket, Ace.” His words were casual, but the way he was looking at him made Ace swallow nervously.

They did head to a general store to buy a blanket, so Ace let his guard down. That turned out to be a mistake.

Marco pulled him aside into an alleyway and shoved him down to his knees.

“M-Marco?” While this particular street wasn’t too crowded, it was still broad daylight. If anyone happened to walk this way, they would see.

“You wanted me to fill you up, didn’t you?” Marco asked. He reached into the satchel he had been carrying. Ace’s eyes widened. Marco was holding the cat-ear headband.

He pressed it into Ace’s hair. “Open your mouth, kitten. I’m going to fuck it right here and now.”

For a moment, Ace hesitated. What would happen if they got caught? Would they get kicked off the island? What would this do to their crew’s reputation? 

What if they stood there and watched?

Marco ‘s cock flopped against his face. Ace opened his mouth obediently.

“Remember to breathe, kitten.” That was his only warning before Marco shoved in.

Ace loved sucking Marco off, but it was an entirely different matter when Marco used him like this. He didn’t have any control or say (obviously since his mouth was stuffed full). All he could do was choke and relish in the feeling of being used for Marco’s pleasure.

Marco was especially brutal with how he pulled Ace’s hair when they did this. Ace felt every tug and shove. The way that Marco’s cock filled his throat was absolutely intoxicating. He tried to moan, but the way the sound was cut off by Marco’s dick only made Marco’s brutal pace more evident.

Marco pulled out, smearing precum across Ace’s forehead. “You love being used like this, my slutty little kitten.” 

“M-meow.” His mind was in a haze, but he fell into his role perfectly, trying to use his tongue to reach that delicious length.

Marco tapped the head of his cock against Ace’s tongue. “You’re not allowed to use words unless I tell you to. Understand?” He thrust in once again. “Not that you can do much talking now like that, but I think this is a much better use for your mouth.”

With those words, he cranked the vibration settings to the max. Ace screamed around the cock in his mouth. “I think this goes without saying, but you aren’t allowed to cum either.”

Ace couldn’t even think about nodding when his senses were being assaulted, All he knew was that he wanted to make Marco feel good.

“Wish I could cum all over your pretty little face,” Marco grunted as he continued to chase his release, “but I have to give this kitten his milk, don’t I?”

Ace looked up at Marco with pleading eyes. “ _ Yes, please!”  _ he tried to say with his expression alone.

Marco didn’t even have to say anything before Ace realized that he was close. He was all too familiar with how it felt. Sure enough, Marco spilled his cum right down Ace’s throat mere moments later. He kept still, shoved all the way down to the base.

Ace was left panting for air when Marco pulled out. 

“What do you say, kitten?”

“Th-thank you, meow.”

* * *

At least Marco turned the vibrator off– for now.

They headed away from town for their picnic, situating themselves near a clifftop overlooking the ocean. The view was amazing. There were no ships out this way, so they could just see how the water stretched on for miles and miles.

The meal was great too: a couple of different pasta dishes with seafood and sausage with some garlic bread on the side. To top it all off, they had strawberry shortcake for dessert (with the strawberries cut into heart-shapes). Marco even fed Ace, holding out a spoonful of cake for him.

“In a romantic mood now, are we?” Ace still accepted the bite of cake anyway.

“I can’t help myself,” Marco said. He smiled, the kind that never failed to melt Ace’s heart. “You’re so cute.”

“Stop calling me cute,” Ace protested, but Marco just laughed at him. “Seriously, how can you call me cute like that when you just had your dick shoved down my throat like an hour ago?”

“How bold of you.” Marco wiped the side of Ace’s mouth with his thumb. “I can still think you’re cute when you have my dick in your mouth, can’t I?”

Ace blushed. Of course, he knew how vulgar he sounded, but it was hard to handle when Marco turned the tables on him.

“You know, I could have fucked you right there in that alleyway,” Marco continued. He pressed his thumb into Ace’s mouth, holding it open. “What would you have done if I fucked your ass instead of your mouth, Ace? Would you have taken it like the good kitten you are?”

Ace didn’t know how to respond, but he was sure that if he was able to muster a proper reply, it would have been something absolutely debauched. 

“Why don’t we finish up here and get back to our room, kitten? I’m looking forward to fucking your brains out.”

Ace practically inhaled the rest of his slice of cake.

* * *

Just as Marco promised earlier, Ace wasn’t allowed to speak.

“Although, I’ll let you say a few things,” Marco added before he whispered the words into Ace’s ear. “You’re not allowed on the bed unless I say so either, kitten.”

That was how Ace ended up on the floor, ass up in the air. 

Of course, Ace was wearing the kitty ears(black to match the color of his hair) and a red collar with a heart-shaped tag. “Meow,” he whimpered desperately. “Daddy, please!”

Marco, on the other hand, was taking his sweet time. “Such a pretty hole.” He spread Ace wider with his thumbs. “I love watching you twitch when you’re empty. Can’t stand it, can you?”

Ace wanted to protest, but he obeyed Marco’s orders, letting out a mewl. 

“You love being my cock sleeve, don’t you, kitten? Is that why you acted up this morning?” He smacked Ace’s ass. It was a harsh hit, but he knew that Ace would like it if he spanked a handprint onto his body. It was just another sign of who he belonged to. 

He pushed three fingers inside of Ace. Ace gasped at the feeling, even though he had already been stretched from the anal beads. “I wonder if I could fit my whole hand inside of you," Marco mused, pushing in his pinky alongside his other fingers.

Ace’s eyes widened, and he jolted forward. Would it even be able to fit? He couldn’t help thinking about the time when Marco fucked him open with that giant dildo. If Marco tried to fit his hand inside,  it would ruin Ace again.

He really loved being filled up to the brim.

“Maybe some other time. I know there’s something you’d rather have right now.” With one swift thrust, Marco filled Ace up just as he wanted since the morning. 

“Oh!” Marco slapped him again. Ace quickly corrected himself. “Meow!”

He continued to meow and mewl as Marco pleased, rocking back on Marco’s dick to try and get him to move.

“So needy, kitten.” Marco gripped Ace’s hips hard and started the same pace of brutal thrusts from when he took Ace’s mouth in the alley. Judging from the amount of force he was using, he was using armament haki again (at least it felt like it). 

Ace let his head fall against the carpet, tongue lolling out of his mouth. There was no need to keep closed anyway when Marco insisted on making him scream. He was Marco’s kitten, and it was his job to take everything that Marco gave him.

He wanted his milk.

Ace pushed his hands against the carpet to get leverage to thrust back, showing how eager he is for it. Even when Marco spanked him again, he didn’t stop. He just continued moving. “Meow!” he screamed, trying his best to communicate with what Marco limited him to. He wiggled his ass and shoved himself back hard again, yelping when he felt the head of Marco’s cock hit his prostate.

Before they could continue, Marco hiked one of Ace’s legs up, robbing Ace of his ability to comfortably thrust back. “You’re supposed to be patient, kitten.” 

“Daddy!” he whined. 

Marco wrapped his hand around the base of Ace’s cock. “Can’t have you making a mess of the carpet now, kitten.” 

Ace couldn’t even protest before Marco filled him with another load. Ace smiled happily, letting out a satisfied meow. His arms were shaking, but he still held himself up. Marco didn’t give him permission to relax yet.

It was hard to resist squirming back when Marco pulled out with another spank against Ace's ass. “Get on the bed. Don’t let any of it spill.”

Ace laid on the bed with his back propped against the pillows. He parted his cheeks with hands and spread his legs as Marco climbed onto the bed after him. He was expecting Marco to shove in immediately and set another fast and hard pace. Instead, Marco leaned over and kissed him.

Ace hummed, kissing Marco back, even chasing that kiss when Marco pulled away.

“I love you, Ace,” he whispered. 

“M-meow.”

Marco chuckled at that. “You can talk now, Ace.”

Ace pouted. “Oi. You should have told me that before.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind hearing it for a bit longer. I still need to make love to you after all.”

“What are you waiting for then, meow?” Ace teased, rocking his hips up against Marco’s. 

Marco didn’t make him wait any longer. Ace’s ass was still open and twitching. Pushing in was so easy, especially with the addition of more lube. Once Marco was fully seated inside of Ace, he pressed his lips against Ace’s once more. Ace loved it when they kissed like this: like they needed it more than air. 

Ace only broke the kiss to let out a moan or meow whenever Marco brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. He was already close since Marco denied orgasm all day, he just needed that little push.

“You did such a good job, Ace,” Marco praised. He started to kiss along Ace’s neck. “This whole week was such a great present, and it makes me so happy that you did all this for me.”

“For– oh! Yeah! Just for you!” He wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist, driving him deeper.

“You’re amazing. Just taking everything I give and asking for more and more. You’re such a good boy.” Marco didn’t let up with praises for even a second:  _ Good kitten. You’re so tight even after everything we’ve done. Keep it up, gorgeous. I love you so much, Ace. _

“Cum for me, Ace. I know you can do it.”

Ace came from the friction of Ace’s cock sandwiched between their torsos and Marco’s non-stop praise, throwing his head back and crying out Marco’s name. His mind was blank. All he could think about was the pleasure of his release and the strength of Marco’s love.

Marco pulled out, brushing Ace’s hair out of his face. He pecked his lips against Ace’s temple.

“I… I love you, Marco.”

Marco smiled at him like Ace was his entire world. “Love you more.” He reached over to the bedside table to grab a cloth. “We should take a shower, yoi.” 

Ace frowned. “Can’t we wait until tomorrow?” Cuddling and sleeping sounded way more appealing than taking a shower. 

“We have to check out in the morning, Ace.”

“Fine, fine.”

* * *

Checking out didn’t go as smoothly as they hoped, unfortunately.

“Sirs,” the woman at the counter said sternly. “I would like to remind you for your next visit that our establishment has a strict no pets policy.”

“Pets?” Ace asked.

“Yes. We received a noise complaint about a cat in your room.”

They walked back to the Moby Dick with red faces. It was by far the worst walk of shame that either of them had ever experienced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be more intense originally, but then it kinda just ended up having more sweet parts, so I hope you don't mind that! I couldn't resist adding a little joke in at the end of this too.
> 
> I think I know what I'm gonna do for next chapter. It might take a while since I have a Saboala thing I want to write, but it should be fun (and intense hopefully).
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in a comment! Also feel free to follow me on twitter if you want to see some of the fun thoughts of my writing process!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)   
>  [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


	7. Train Me, Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace wants Marco to help him with his haki. Marco should have figured that he had alternative motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda changed from what it originally was, but it actually became more kinky lmao. Rip Ace's ass (though tbh I should say this every chapter).
> 
> Chapter Content: Mirror Sex, Full Nelson, Inappropriate Use of haki, Blowjobs, Authority Kink
> 
> Enjoy!

“Marco, teach me haki.”

Marco raised an eyebrow at Ace’s request. “You know haki, don’t you?” After all, it was recommended for all the commanders to at least have a basic understanding of haki. 

“I want to get better,” Ace said. “Nothing wrong with that, right?”

There was a glint of determination shining in Ace’s eyes. He had always been ambitious, so maybe it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. “I’m proud of you.” Marco smiled, ruffling Ace’s hair with a free hand. 

Ace beamed back. “So you’ll help me?” 

“Of course,” Marco answered. “I’m glad you asked me.”

“We’re training partners, aren’t we?” As much as Ace loved training with the rest of the crew (especially his crewmates from the Spade Pirates), Marco’s phoenix flames helped Ace improve his techniques. He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Marco’s cheek. “Can we start tonight after dinner?”

“So soon?” 

Ace shrugged. “We have to get started as soon as possible, don’t we?”

Marco snorted, but the grin never left his face. “You’d miss out on partying with the rest of the family?”

“Well, I wanted to make sure that we have the whole training room to ourselves,” he suggested. Admittedly, it wasn’t too bad of an idea, and if Ace wanted privacy while they trained, it was Marco’s job to accommodate for that. He finished all his paperwork for the day already anyway, so it wouldn’t hurt to start tonight.

“Sure. Let’s do it, yoi.”

(Marco would later admit that, in hindsight, he really should have figured out that Ace was up to something. Ace, on the other hand, was delighted.) 

* * *

Dinner was delicious steak skewers with some hearty roasted potatoes. Ace was a fast eater, but Marco noticed that he ate a bit faster than usual. “Someone’s eager.”

“Hm? Eager for what?” Izo asked, staring at them in interest.

Thatch, who was sitting beside him, groaned. “They’re probably up to something freaky again, Izo! I don’t think anyone wants to hear about it.”

“Speak for yourself,” Izo scoffed. He leaned in closer. “Details please.”

Marco loved Izo, but sometimes he wished that he wasn’t such a gossip (though Marco supposed Izo wouldn’t be Izo if he wasn’t). He cleared his throat. “We’re just doing some haki training. Get your minds out of the gutter.”

“Training. Sure.” Thatch didn’t sound entirely convinced. 

Ace swallowed a bite of his potatoes. “Marco’s gonna help me with my haki,” he piped before digging back into his meal.

“Ah. I see. What a pity.”

“Oi. Don’t sound disappointed, Izo!”

* * *

Ace headed to the training room first. Marco thought it would be a good idea to grab some towels and water. Even though they weren’t going to train for long, they would still need a shower afterward, and staying properly hydrated was a must.

He also made sure to check in on Pops. It was hard to have a quiet night with a crew their size. Tonight was no different. They didn’t party every single night, of course (that was unrealistic for proper budgeting), but a few crewmembers had recently returned from recon. That was an excuse enough to party. When Marco arrived on deck, things (namely drinking and card games) were already in full swing.

“Hey, Pops,” he said when he walked up to the chair in the middle of the deck. 

“Marco, my son! You decided to join us after all?” Whitebeard grinned and held up his tankard, which was several times bigger than the norm. 

“Just checking in before I head to the training room,” Marco answered. “Ace asked me to help with his haki training.”

Whitebeard stared at him for a moment, but then let out one of his signature laughs. “Training! That’s a new one!”

“A new what?” Marco kept his voice down, but the longer Pops continued to laugh, the more attention they attracted.

“Oh, you don’t have to use euphemisms around this old man. Go on. Have your fun!”

“It’s really just training!”

He continued to insist this as the crew yelled their congrats or disgust. Nothing would convince them otherwise. Finally, he escaped their clutches. Some training would definitely do him some good now to let out the frustration. When he whipped Ace into shape, that would be proof enough for them to realize that he was telling the truth.

“Ace? You ready to get–” Marco stopped, brain almost shutting off when he saw the sight in front of him.

Ace was stretching. That was normal, but what wasn’t normal was his choice of outfit. Usually, Ace didn’t change when he was training, but clearly, this was a different case.

Ace peeked over his shoulder at Marco with a smirk. “Hey, Marco. Just thought I’d get my stretches done while waiting for you. You know how I can get… impatient.” He spread his legs apart, moving his chest down towards the floor to stretch. This put his ass on perfect display, showing off his tight-fitting exercise shorts. They were obnoxiously bright-orange because Ace loved that color (“It matches my hat!), and read “Hotboy” across the back written with sparkly sequins.

“Nice outfit,” Marco said, mouth feeling dry as he sat behind him. Ace looked good in everything he wore, but Marco was sure he knew what those shorts were doing to him. He was starting to think that Ace lied to him about the training thing. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Ace said. He kept his legs spread wide. Clearly, he was showing off. “Can you help me out?”

_ “I can fuck your ass.” _ Marco quickly shook these thoughts off. He couldn’t get distracted. Besides, how would he justify making a mess in the training room of all places? He would only be proving everyone right. 

But it would be so delicious to just give in. Marco could pull those shorts down just enough to see that perfect hole and fuck Ace right then and there. Ace’s ass looked perfect in those shorts, but Marco preferred him naked.

He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that Ace had stopped stretching. He was facing Marco now, practically ready to crawl into his lap. “You’re quiet, Marco. Is something wrong?”

“I think you know exactly what’s wrong.” Marco didn’t protest when Ace actually climbed into his lap and started to kiss his neck. Marco even tipped his head back to give him room. “You didn’t have to make up an elaborate excuse about haki training if you just wanted to have sex, you know.”

Ace pulled back. He was still smirking, which was somewhat worrying. “It wasn’t a complete lie, you know.” Marco stared at him in confusion, so Ace continued. “Do you remember the second night of our anniversary?”

“What about it?” For a second, he had to think about how Ace’s statement possibly related to haki in any way, but then it hit him “Oh.”

How could he forget? Making Ace into his good little bunny had been quite a memorable moment in their sexcapades. It had been a spur of the moment decision when he used his haki to take Ace forcefully, but Marco never imagined that Ace would take an actual interest in it.

“Mm-hm. You know what I want now, don’t you?” Ace moved in closer to whisper into Marco’s ear. “Use your haki on me again, Marco. Make me take it all so I can’t resist. Fuck me open until I’m full and can’t think about anything other than your cock.”

Marco thought his brain might explode, but how was he supposed to say no to a request like that?

He grabbed Ace’s ass, rutting up against him. “You know what you’re asking for, right?”

“Clear sky.”  _ Give me more.  _

Marco pushed him off his lap and pinned him on the mat. “Lube?” 

“There’s a bottle with the rest of my stuff in the dressing room.”

“I want you to strip then,” Marco demanded as he stood, leaving Ace on the floor, “and I expect your legs to be spread when I get back. You never finished stretching after all. You should always stretch properly before exercising.”

Ace seemed to like the way Marco played into their location since he obeyed so easily. When Marco returned from the dressing room, Ace’s legs were spread open wide (Marco was curious if he would be able to do a split if he asked). He had draped his shorts over his chest, eager to remind Marco that he was indeed a “hotboy.”

“Stop that.” 

“Don’t you want me to prepare myself for you?” Ace asked. He winked at Marco. “I know you love watching me do that.”

Marco ignored this. “Show me your armament haki.”

It was Ace’s turn to look confused. “Marco, you can drop the act.”

“I don’t know about that, Ace,” Marco said, watching the way Ace shivered at his tone. “You want to get stronger, right? We need to make some progress.”

Ace’s pupils were blown wide, and his hands were shaking. Marco took one and held it up. “Show me your armament,” he repeated.

Ace swallowed nervously as he clenched his fist. The telltale black coating covered it for a mere moment before vanishing.

Marco clicked his tongue, feigning disappointment. “Looks like I’ll have to do it myself.” He capped open the lube and poured it over his fingers. Then, without hesitation, he coated his hand and arm in haki. “Watch and learn.”

He pushed in three fingers right away, using his other hand to lube up his length. Ace cried out from the sensation of suddenly being filled, but because of Marco’s haki, his body physically couldn’t resist. Marco knew his body so well that he found Ace’s prostate almost immediately, massaging against it.

“Yeah! Right there!” He bucked his hips up, but Marco moved his other hand (which was also coated in haki) to pin Ace down.

“You wanted to take it all, right?” Marco said. He pressed his fingers against that spot hard. “I’m not going to hold back.”

“Then do it.”

“Brat.” Ace always loved to challenge him, but if he wanted it, Marco was going to give it to him. He grabbed Ace’s shorts and tossed them to the side. “Hold onto me.”

Ace wrapped his legs around Marco's waist and grabbed his shoulders before Marco lifted him up. He carried Ace over to the mirror wall and pressed his back against it.

“Oh? You’re going to make a mess, you know,” Ace said. “My back is sweaty.”

“And I’m gonna make you sweat even more.” With that lowered Ace onto his hard cock, smirking when Ace’s grip on his shoulders tightened.

“Damn,” Ace breathed out as Marco pushed in agonizingly slow. “You’re so fucking strong.”

“Yeah?” Marco paused for a moment to let Ace adjust. “Tell me more about how strong I am.” He squeezed Ace’s ass and started thrusting in, keeping his slow pace as he bit along Ace’s neck.

Ace whimpered and squirmed in Marco’s grip, trying to get him to move faster, but Marco kept his pace steady. “Can’t believe that you can hold me up while fucking me. Want more. Want more!” he begged. 

Marco started to thrust harder, relishing in the way that Ace hugged him tighter. “Want me to use more haki on you? Show you just how strong I really am?”

“Please!”

Marco pulled out and set Ace down. He walked away, sitting on one of the benches in front of the mirror. Ace started to protest, but he shut his mouth when Marco gestured to his lap. “Put your back against mine.” 

Ace rushed over and obeyed, bracing himself against him as he started to lower himself onto Marco again. Then Marco put his hands on Ace’s hips and slammed him down. “Fuck yes!” 

“I’m gonna show you the proper way to use your haki.” He put his arms behind Ace’s knees, hiked Ace’s legs up against his torso, then brought his hands against the sides of Ace’s head. Ace was absolutely trapped in Marco’s hold, which was only made more restricting from Marco’s haki.

“Hold on tight,” Marco teased. 

“W-wait! Marco–” Ace cut himself off when he let out a wordless scream.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position to thrust in, but he made up for it by moving Ace in time with his thrusts. Over Ace’s shoulder, Marco could see Ace’s expression. He frowned in disappointment. Ace was closing his eyes. What a shame. Ace always made such cute faces when they were having sex.

“Open your eyes, Ace,” Marco growled. He tightened his grip. “That’s an order from the First Division Commander.”

“Yes, Commander!” Ace cried. He struggled to keep his eyes open even after he obeyed Marco’s order.

“Come on. Keep those eyes open.” 

Ace’s eyes widened when his gaze met his own image in the mirror. “Marco, I–”

“That’s Commander to you, Ace.” Marco wasn’t a fool. He had picked up on Ace’s kink for authority as soon as Ace visited him in the infirmary office. Now, he was just exploiting that knowledge. “Look at how pretty you are. Such a mess. You love this, don’t you? Your face is a dead giveaway.”

Ace was blushing red, his mouth wide open as he cried out with every thrust. He looked like he was in a daze, but he obediently kept his eyes on the mirror.

“I want you to smile for me, Ace. Can you do that?” Marco asked.

Ace couldn’t nod, but he obeyed by forming a dazed smile. 

“Are you watching closely, Ace?” Marco concentrated carefully, preparing himself. “Take it all.”

Ace’s scream was far from quiet. If anyone was nearby, they surely would have heard it. After all, using haki on his dick made things quite rough on Ace.

“Pay attention, Ace!” Marco demanded, he sped his thrusts, aiming for Ace’s prostate every time. 

“Right there!” Ace screamed. “Harder! Yeah! Fuck me harder!” 

Marco wasn’t sure if Ace even knew how lewd he sounded, but he loved Ace like this: desperate and driven only by his desire to get fucked. “You love your Commander’s cock, don’t you?”

Ace could only moan, frantically trying his best to nod, but Marco’s grip was too strong. 

“I’ll let you cum if you can use haki. Show me that you learned something.”

Marco knew Ace wouldn’t be able to concentrate properly to use armament, but he didn’t care. They had the whole night. He finally gave Ace what he wanted, thrusting even faster with his haki-covered dick. 

“Fuck!” Ace threw his head back, his hole spasming around Marco’s cock as he came untouched.

Marco grinned. He had been waiting for that. He dropped Ace down, stuffing him full as he stopped his movements. “Did I give you permission to cum?”

Ace didn’t answer, still out of it from his orgasm. His eyes were rolled up, tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted for air.

Marco was going to have fun with that. 

He thrust up again, Ace letting out a whine from the oversensitivity. “If you can’t keep that tongue in your mouth, you can put it to better use.”

Marco pulled out and moved back over to the mat. He set Ace down, who scrambled to kneel in front of him.

“You already know what I want, don’t you?” Marco stroked his cock, holding it over Ace’s face.

“Y-yes, Commander.” Ace scooted forward and took it in his hand. He held his mouth open and waited for Marco’s permission.

“Tell me why I should let you suck me off.” He wanted to shove himself in and fuck that mouth, but hearing Ace beg for it was too tempting.

“I… I was disobedient,” Ace whimpered. “Need to be punished! Please, Commander! Punish me with your cock!”

“Get to work then,” Marco said, tapping his dick against Ace’s lips. “You’re not allowed to use your hands unless you can use your armament. You still need proper training.”

Ace looked amazing with his lips stretched around Marco’s dick. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to fit more in. He was getting drool everywhere, but he knew his one purpose now was to obey and make his Commander cum. He slurped and sucked. It sounded wet, lewd, and absolutely wonderful. 

“I’m going to make your face so pretty.” Marco ran a hand through Ace’s hair. He gripped it and shoved Ace down, relishing in the choked scream before he let go. He was already close from brutally fucking Ace’s tight ass open, and he was ready to paint Ace’s face with his release.

Finally, he pulled out, letting Ace press one last kiss against the tip before telling him to close his eyes. “Fuck yeah,” Marco groaned as he released, ribbons of semen falling across Ace’s forehead and cheeks. Some even got into his hair. “What a mess you are, Ace.”

Ace opened his eyes cautiously, peering up at Marco. “Thank you, Commander,” he said, nuzzling his face against Marco’s thigh.

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Marco pointed at the mirror behind him. “Your sweat made a streak on the mirror. You need to clean up.”

Ace frowned. “Why do I have to do it?” he grumbled.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Are you talking back to me?”

Seeing Ace shiver at his tone did wonders on his libido. “No, Commander.”

“You should be grateful. I’m going to fuck you as you clean.” 

Ace gasped. Of course, he knew that would mean more mirror sex, and Marco for one couldn’t wait. He was itching to shove Ace against the mirror again, forcing him to watch himself get taken from behind. Sure, it would make more of a mess, but Marco wasn’t the one cleaning. Besides, he would take any excuse to keep Ace in this state longer. It was wonderful.

“Why don’t we train your haki a bit more first before we clean up, hm?”

Ace didn’t hesitate to turn around, pulling his ass cheeks apart to present himself. “Please train me more, Commander.”

* * *

As much as Marco wanted to fuck Ace throughout the whole night, they did need to stop and clean eventually. It was a public space for the crew, and no one would ever let them live it down if they left a mess behind. 

Though they did have one last quick round in the showers before heading back to Marco’s room to pass out.

Despite that, Ace still seemed to have plenty of energy the next day when he ran up to Marco. “Marco! Look!” He held his arm up, arm blackened with haki. He kept it up for longer than last time. “It worked!”

Marco’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit. I can’t believe it actually helped.”

Needless to say, they planned on having more training sessions in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The position was kinda hard to describe, but uhhhh I think full nelson is fun and welp, it definitely feeds into Ace's strength kink! Tell me what you thought about it in a comment!
> 
> I occasionally scream about my ideas for these on my twitter (and my nsfw twitter), so feel free to follow me there if you ever want to see that! Or maybe hear about potential updates.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


	8. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has to go away on a mission. It's hard not to miss each other. Let's just say they have ways of coping with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually started this like MONTHS ago, but I started school recently and I've been lacking motivation. I really still do want to continue this though! I need to come up with some new ideas too. LMAO Happy bday, Marco (even though this is a little bit late it's still his bday where I am)!
> 
> Chapter Content: Phone Sex, Dirty Talk, Sex Toys, Daddy Kink
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t understand how this isn’t awkward for you,” Marco said dryly. 

**“Just face it towards the wall, and you won’t have to think about it,”** Ace replied as if it were the most casual thing in the world to say.  _ “This is the best option we have right now. I need you.” _

Damn if Marco isn’t vulnerable to those words, but he hates how they’re coming out of a den-den mushi instead of Ace’s mouth.

These times were inevitable considering their positions on the Moby Dick. They were both commanders who had duties to fulfill. This included solo missions, which were perfect for Ace. With the Striker, he could travel and get things done quickly. Unfortunately, this did mean inevitable separation.

Some pirates had attacked one of their nearby territories. They were cocky weaklings with low bounties, so they knew it wouldn’t require much to take them out. Unfortunately, even though Ace had made it there fast and defeated the pirates without any civilian casualties, there was still property damage to take care of. Ace remained on the island to help with the reconstruction process as the rest of the Whitebeards made their way there to help.

They were only about a day and a half’s worth of travel away, but both Marco and Ace were anxious to see each other. Even so, Marco wasn’t expecting Ace to call him and say,  **_“Marco, I’m horny!”_ **

Hence, their current situation.

Marco wiped his hands off with a towel he had laid to the side, then grabbed the den-den and turned it away. It muffled the sound a bit, but he much preferred this to staring at its big eyes while he touched himself. Would den-den show Ace’s expression when he came? Would it show his to Ace? He shuddered just thinking about it (and not in a good way). 

He wouldn’t admit it to Ace, but he wasn’t able to get it up just yet. The situation had been too awkward.

Unfortunately, Ace knew him too well.

**“What? Having trouble, old man?”**

Marco sighed. Being called “daddy” in bed was one thing, but Ace always liked to use “old man” to tease. “Forgive me if these aren’t exactly… optimal conditions.”

**“We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable, Marco,”** Ace said. He had dropped the teasing tone. 

It’s not that Marco didn’t want this because he did. He wanted to give Ace what he wanted, and he wasn’t going to let something like this stop him. “This is new to me,” he said. “Give me a second to adjust.” He was still curious how Ace even got the idea (and how he managed to swipe a den-den from the communications room and hide it in Marco’s room for this very purpose).

**“You could let me handle it if you really want.”**

Marco raised an eyebrow even though he knew Ace couldn’t see it. Maybe he should have expected this considering how Ace seemed to have planned things out. “What do you have in mind?”

**“It’s all about dirty talk, right?”** Ace asked.  **“I’m plenty good at that.”**

Even though Marco was usually the one that handled dirty talk, Ace was no slouch. Marco definitely wouldn’t mind hearing it right now. “Go ahead.” 

“ **Sweet.”** He imagined Ace grinning with glee as he pulled he started to stroke his soft length tentatively. 

**“You know something I miss about you?”**

“What’s that?”

**“Your dick.”**

Marco choked on nothing but his own breath. “Rather blunt, aren’t you?”

**“It’s true!”** There’s just a hint of neediness in his voice, the neediness Marco loves so much.  **“I miss having you in my mouth.”**

Of course, Marco’s mind couldn’t help but pull up that image: Ace on his knees, lips stretched around his cock as he enthusiastically bobbed his head, trying to fit more down his throat.

Marco let out a moan. It was definitely working.

**“I never really think about how much I suck you off until we’re apart. Can’t wait for you to fuck my mouth.”**

“Y-yeah?” Marco didn’t even realize that he started to stroke himself harder. “What are you going to do if I don’t?”

**“I’ll pin you down and make you watch me choke on it.”**

Marco’s face was absolutely red. He was glad that Ace couldn’t see him because he was sure that he would burst out laughing, completely ruining the moment.

**“Speechless, aren’t you?”** Ace was definitely bragging.  **“I’d make sure you cum inside me so much that my stomach bulges. I missed having your cum inside me too, Marco.”**

“That’s not exactly re-realistic.” Both of them knew that, but they also both knew that it was working to rile Marco up. Some primal instinct inside of him went wild over those words: the image of him filling Ace over and over again with his seed was making him go crazy.

**“Are you touching yourself for me, Marco?”** Ace asked, emphasizing his name. Oh, how Marco wished he was there with Ace, making him scream his name instead.

“Y-yeah.”

**“Don’t you wish that it was my hand instead? It would feel a lot better, wouldn’t it?”**

Marco didn’t bother replying. He was ready to mindlessly say yes to whatever Ace said at this point. 

**“You’re at your desk aren’t you? That’s one of my favorites.”** It was ridiculous how the mere mention of his desk was suggestive (despite the current context of their situation), but it wasn’t far from the truth. They had fucked at his desk too many times for that to not be a reality. On top of all that, Ace calling it one of his favorite places to fuck was driving him mad.  **“ I want you to fuck my face until my knees bruise, Marco.”**

It wasn’t hard to notice the pattern in Ace’s dirty talk. “You seem to just really want my dick.”

**“It’s working, isn’t it?”**

He was right about that. Ace was painting the prettiest pictures in his mind. 

**“Can you cum, Marco? Cum for me… daddy?”**

Marco bit his lip hard to keep himself from screaming out when he came, imagining cumming over Ace’s pretty face. He hadn’t realized just how close he was, but Ace’s voice and words affected him more than he thought. He should have known that Ace would pull something like that.

Ace laughed.  **“How did I do, daddy?”**

“You know how you did,” Marco said, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately, as good as Ace was, this was still only a substitute. Still, Marco was ready to deliver his praises. “Good boy.” He knew praise could rile Ace up, but instead, Ace was silent. “Are you okay, Ace?”

**“I just… I really miss you, Marco.”**

Those were the words that broke something in Marco.

* * *

Unfortunately, he knew that he had to report his leave to Pops at the very least. He would have preferred it if he were alone, but Thatch was already chatting with him near his seat.

Marco cleared his throat. “Pops.”

“What is it, son?” Whitebeard asked.

“Ace requested my presence,” he said. It wasn’t a complete lie (not that Ace specifically asked him to come). 

Pops raised an eyebrow. “Did he now?”

“He wanted my help with some of the… logistics of reconstruction.” That part was a complete lie, but Marco was sure he could work something out to make it even a modicum of truth.

“Ace is a big boy, Marco,” Thatch said, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about him. Unless,” he paused to let out an exaggerated gasp, “our dear birdy has ulterior motives?”

Marco glared. “Thatch, shut up,” he hissed.

“Enough.” Whitebeard raised a hand. They stopped their argument and looked towards him. “Marco, I give you my permission. Just this once.”

“Thank you, Pops.”

“I’m still gonna tell everyone that you left for a booty call.”

Marco sighed. At least he would be off the ship before he would have to deal with the gossip.

* * *

Marco’s heart-rate sped up when he saw the Striker at the docks. He landed and immediately headed for the inn.

“I’m looking for my crewmate. Fire Fist Ace should be checked into this inn.”

The woman behind the counter raised an eye at him for a moment. Then she glanced down at the tattoo on his chest. “He’s in room 305,” she said, sounding rather bored as she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the staircase. 

Marco said a quick thanks before rushing up the stairs. He was desperate, and he missed Ace so much. His eyes scanned over the walls, searching for 305, and found it quickly. He was about the knock, but then he hesitated. The door wasn’t properly closed.

Marco bit his lip. Ace would never be so careless as to leave his door open like this. Surely nothing bad would have happened to him, right? His panic overtook him, and he burst through the door.

And when he did, Ace screamed. “Marco!?”

Both of them froze, looking into each other’s eyes, but it didn’t take long for Marco’s gaze to wander. Ace was stark naked, and a hand was pushing a dildo deep into his ass. “I– I…” He couldn’t properly speak, but his jaw remained dropped open.

Ace closed his legs then covered his face with his free hand. “Close the door!”

Marco rushed over, making sure to shut it tight and lock it behind him. When he turned back around, Ace was wrapped in the blanket, face bright red as he looked away from Marco. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

His heart swelled with the fondness and love he felt for Ace. He couldn’t resist sitting by Ace’s side, reaching up to brush a hand against Ace’s cheek to face him. “I’m sorry, Ace,” he said. “I missed you too much."

“I can handle myself, you know,” he protested, always one to be stubborn. 

Marco hummed, running a hand through his hair. “I know you can. I just missed you for… other reasons.”

“Oh.” Ace’s blush darkened, and Marco chuckled. “I missed you too, Marco. For the same reasons, but you probably could have guessed that, huh?”

“Well,” Marco smirked, leaning in to whisper in Ace’s ear, “I must admit, it was quite a nice sight.”

“Oi!” Ace pushed against him, but Marco knew it was one of his playful gestures (even if he was annoyed). “You weren’t supposed to see that! How was I supposed to know the door was unlocked? No one else is staying here right now, so it’s not like it would have mattered.”

That much was true. Even if the islanders were under their banner, there wasn’t anyone there stupid enough to try and murder a Whitebeard Commander in their sleep– but these weren’t things that Marco wanted to think about at the moment. 

He started to kiss Ace’s neck as he felt around on the bed, trying to find what he spotted earlier. Ace let out a shuddering gasp, adequately. He reached his hands up and held them behind Marco’s neck. It was then when Marco located the object that Ace hid amongst the sheets. He pulled away and pressed it back into Ace’s hands.

“If you’re still willing, I’d like to see you continue.”

Of course, he was expecting Ace to protest, stutter, and blush, but eventually, he came around to it.

“You chose a rather big one,” Marco commented. He lounged back as best as he could in the wooden chair, keen eyes trained on Ace. “You really must have missed my cock.”

“I don’t need a step-by-step commentary,” Ace huffed, pausing from pushing it deeper inside. “If you want to participate, just get over here already.”

“I’ll watch for now.”

“Stingy old man.”

This was quite different from normal to say the least, not that Marco hasn’t watched Ace get off before. There was just something about watching him play with a toy though, and it was a sight only Marco would get to see. How pretty he was: eyes half-lidded from pleasure, hand shaking as he tried to push the toy even deeper, hole stretched and twitching around that thick length. Marco had to hold himself back from ravaging Ace right then and there. For now, he would settle for watching this show, pumping lazily at his cock. 

He didn’t stop himself from voicing encouragement. “You can go faster than that. You’re all nice and slick after all.”

Ace nodded. He tried to push it in and out faster, hiking his leg up with his other hand. The ridged edges tugged at his rim and scraped his insides. The sensations were making him whimper, but Marco wanted to hear more. “You said it yourself, right? No one else is staying here, so no one will complain about it if you let your pretty voice out.”

He opened his mouth and let out a cry at Marco’s words. Staying quiet was impossible like that, especially when he brushed against such a good spot inside of him. His pace sped up considerably as he desperately tried to chase that sensation again. “Ah! Ah! Right there!”

“You’re so pretty like that.” Marco moved his hand to match Ace’s pace. Oh, how he wanted so much to bury himself in that tight heat, but this was about Ace. Where was the fun giving in now? He would miss the show. 

Still, there were other ways he could participate.

He stood up, continuing to move his hand. Ace stared at him, pupils blown wide with lust. It seemed like he already knew what Marco was going to do. 

“Do it, Marco! Please!” he cried before his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Marco grunted, aiming as best as he could so he could cover Ace’s sweaty torso with his semen. “Fuck,” he breathed out. “You’re so pretty like that.” He loved spilling himself over Ace’s face, but this was great in its own way. Ace was marked as his, and it was a sight to behold.

Ace stilled. Leaving the toy shoved in his ass, he reached up and dragged his fingers through the mess of Marco’s semen across his abs. He brought them up to his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, letting out a moan at the taste.

“Don’t tempt me, Ace,” Marco growled. His amazing mouth was something else that he missed very much. 

Ace stuck his tongue out at him. “Boo. I didn’t cum yet. I’ll do what I want!”

Marco’s gaze darkened. “You want to cum? I’ll make you.” Before Ace could protest, Marco grabbed his hips, pulling his ass up into the air and spreading his legs wider. Ace whimpered, but he held his legs apart and let Marco continue as he pleased.

“Gonna fuck your ass with this.” Marco tugged at the base of the toy and pulled it until it was almost all the way out, admiring how Ace’s ass clenched around the tip greedily. “I won’t leave you empty. I know you missed it.” He shoved it in without mercy, grinning when Ace let out a shout.

“Yeah! Feels so good!”

“If you’re still able to talk, I might need to go a bit rougher then.”

Ace just nodded his head desperately, eyes glazed over in a daze. Marco thrust the dildo in rougher, occasionally twisting it too. 

“Stroke yourself for me, Ace,” he demanded, punctuating his words with a slap against Ace’s rear. Ace complied, biting his lip as he tried to hold back– no doubt an incredibly difficult task. He was used to following Marco’s orders. “You can cum for me, Ace. Do it now.”

He knew that little order would push Ace over the edge, making a new mess across his torso. Ace threw his head back, his orgasm so strong that some of his own semen splattered on his chin. For a second, Marco swore that Ace’s eyes crossed. Ace was definitely still out of it.

So Marco got to work cleaning up. He pulled the dildo out (reaching down to squeeze Ace’s hand reassuringly when he whimpered) and went to the bathroom to retrieve some damp cloths. He sat by Ace’s side, stroking Ace’s hair as he cleaned his torso off. Ace squirmed when Marco brushed over his stomach.

Eventually, Ace smiled up at him. “Come cuddle with me, Marco.”

Marco smiled back. He missed this. They both did. “Give me a moment, Ace.” 

“Fine, fine.”

Neither of them bothered getting dressed when Marco climbed into bed with him. Marco wrapped his arms around Ace, kissing his shoulder. Ace wiggled his hips back. “Still want more, old man?”

“Maybe I do,” Marco said. He took Ace’s hand in his own. “But for now, this is okay.”

They would have plenty of time to make love to each other later. Right now, all they wanted was to hold each other as they fell asleep to the peaceful presence of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any suggestions, but it might take me a while to write a new chapter because of school stuff going on! Come interact with me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)! You can find a link to my nsfw twitter through there too! I'm also gonna try to do kinktober for some different parings (but I mainly wanted to get this one done for Marco's birthday). Please comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I might make a second chapter with Ace visiting Marco in the infirmary office? Is that something you guys would like to see?
> 
> Lmao follow me on Twitter if you want to see some of my thought processes behind how these fics form or maybe for requests.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
